Untitled
by Jessbell43
Summary: i just thought this up about Ranger's family....any title ideas would be cool too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah so these are JE's character's not mine, they don't all act in JE form, but no huge changes just a silly story I thought up….

I'm new at this so please let me know any advice, comments please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

CHAPTER 1

I was sitting at the computer taking a break, waiting for the information I found to print. Well waiting and thinking about whoever was had Ranger smiling like that. Who the heck does this girl think she is? _BING._ The sound snapped me from my thought as I faced my computer a message had popped up, kinda like a Rangeman instant messager, except that you had to be logged into the Rangeman website to access it, that way the guys could talk to one another no matter where they were, including home or offices in other cities. Plus Ranger liked it because whenever clients came for meetings the floor was almost silent so people assumed the guys were all incredibility scary, so he could get people to pay more for Rangeman's services. Anyway…

Santos: hey you alright?

Leah: yeah I'm fine

S: r u sure?

L: yeah I'm fine really

S: u should talk to your brother

L: he's a big boy it's not my job to watch what he does…he's made that clear too

S: calm down please, he loves u so much

L: calm down? Calm down? Yeah that helps me. Really

S: the only thing that will help is to talk to him. Come on now

L: look Santos leave me the hell alone. I can handle this on my own…I've done fine the past 4 years without you all breathing down my neck.

S: u don't mean that do u? u don't want any help from anyone anymore, I would expect u learned help isn't bad over the past four years…sorry I was wrong

L: I didn't mean I don't want your help, its just right now I can't take it, I have to handle this on my own between him and I. Not that I don't want your help with other things, but not this. I'm sorry les, really I shouldn't have snapped at you before either. You know how much you mean to me right?

S: yeah I do, but I still think u should talk to him.

L: thanks for the advice, but he knows he needs to talk to me, I mean come on he has to know I saw them

S: I'm not too sure he did.

L: its Ric he had to…alright I need to do some work otherwise we're really gonna go at it. Lol. Thanks for everything les. love ya bro

S: yeah later

S OUT

Tank: Hey, how's it going?

Leah: Fine, getting a few things done

T: Really now? Imagine that our little girl actually working

L: Hardy har har, I've always worked none of you wanted to see that though

T: Yeah yeah so she says. But how are u really? I saw u in the doorway

L: Yeah I figured you two never miss anything

T: Well this time I'm the only one to notice

L: What make u say that

T: He just messaged me and asked what u were up to

L: Meaning he wanted to know what my reaction was

T: No meaning he has no idea where u are or what ur doing

L: He has to

T: Nope he wasn't in the office when u came up and he got distracted before he could ask me about u

L: So he had to see me in the doorway

T: Nope otherwise he would be in with you right now talking to you

L: Well whatever…I have to do some work because I don't want to fight with him

T: Little girl, you two need to talk

L: I need to go

L OUT

Tank: Ranger you need to talk to Little girl

Ranger: What is she up to?

T: Working in the office

R: She came up, when?

T: While you were out

R: Damn I knew I forgot something

T: Yeah well I think you should talk to her, ya know that conversation you need to have

R: She saw us?

T: Yeah, she was in the kitchen doorway, with Santos

R: Damn it, where is he?!

T: One thing at a time, she's rather pissed at you

R: I doubt pissed as much as hurt

T: With her, does it matter?

R: No it doesn't alright I'll go talk with her.

T: Good

T OUT

After signing off the messager, I settled back into working. Well I guess as well as I could with all the thoughts running through my mind.

"Yo"

"Geesh make some noise" I yelped spinning around away from the computer. Looking at my older brother smirking at me.

"Haha sorry baby girl" he laughed

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "Pulling out the big guns?" I thought back to when I was younger, my brothers used to come home to visit, and I was never called by my name just Baby Girl. I've been told that my dad called me his Baby girl when I was born and introducing me to my siblings, and I smiled at him. Since then my brothers have called me that and I really truly cannot help smiling.

"Whatever helps" he smirked. Knowing I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Well it's not gonna help." I answered quickly removing my smile, and assuming the well-known emotionless blank face, I've been taught to use, by this man too. It was his fault he was suppose to come see me, as soon as he got downstairs, and yet I saw him leading some gorgeous girl into his office. Probably another one of his 'girls', he was to good looking for his own good.

"Neither will that." He told me leaning on the edge of my desk.

"Did you come in for a specific reason or just to chat? Because I'm almost done with what you wanted me to look up for you." I said changing the subject and turning toward the printer next to my desk to grab something I just printed.

"Really? Wow that was fast." He smiled at me "nice going"

"Hold off until you make sure I did what you want." I chuckled; he really thought that being nice to me was going to help him, much dumber than I thought.

"I'm sure you did," he said smiling.

"Well here's the bulk of it. I highlighted some things, I donno if they will help" I said handing him the papers on the desk. He silently began to read them, nodding that he heard me. I turned around to the computer again, and settled into the work once again.

"Wow Baby Girl, your really good at this." I jumped at the sound of his voice, ops wasn't ready for that. "Sorry I thought you saw me put the papers down again"

"No biggie, I was just finishing this up. The last part is printing." I said turning toward the printer, unfortunately he was faster and snatch the papers. "Hey give me that!" oh no I printed my conversations from earlier.

"Why it's the work for me." He smirked starting to flip through the papers

"Not all of it. Give me!" I snapped, and tried to pull the papers away. Yet he pulled the papers above his own head and began to reading one.

"You saw us." He stated obviously reading my conversation with Lester. The exact paper I didn't want him to read. I had printed it because I needed to talk to Lester about it.

"Saw who?" I figured playing dumb was the way to go. It couldn't hurt

"Saw me and her. Don't play dumb, it doesn't work for you." My brother said firmly.

"Really I thought since I learned from the master I'd be amazing at it." I retorted

"Well if it was anyone but the master it would probably work," he answered jokingly.

"Well get over it. And yeah I did see you. But since you didn't say anything, so I guess you don't want me to known. I'm just upset you didn't see me first. That's all" I answered honestly and a little huffy.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. I was coming to see you, but she needed to talk to me." He said

"Client? Wow I feel like a jerk now sorry." I said shamefully

"No she's not a client, but a very close friend who needed my help." He answered checking over my head toward the control room

"Ok well I still feel like a jerk, I thought that she was just some girl that…never mind," I answered averting my eyes; I couldn't say it to his face.

"No she's not just some girl, but I can understand why you'd say that. Although I've changed since you used to live here." He said firmly. Hmm-touchy subject maybe I thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, however I wasn't convinced.

"I have. Baby girl you did an amazing job with these reports. I'm amazed, seriously you sure you don't want to work here?" he asked changing the subject, so it was touchy I thought.

"Yeah I'm sure for now. I won't rule it out though, although maybe until I get on my feet I could work here, part time maybe." I said seriously, I knew that working for Rangeman would provided me with a great salary, but this wasn't what I went to school for and I did not want to wait the last four years of my life, which Ranger knew.

"Whatever you want. You know that, you can work any hours you want, trust me the guys would love to have some help with these reports." He told me.

"Why it's so easy." I laughed.

"Not for everyone, and most of the guys can't be stuck at a computer for more than one day at a time."

"Oh, well if you ever need help, you know I will." I told him.

"Thanks, now what do you say how about a catch up dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds nice" I really did want to spend time with my brother, I hardly spent time with him anymore, and to be honest I missed him.

"You ready then?" he asked

"Yup let me shut the computer off."

"Alright where to? You pick where to have dinner." He said smiling

"Anywhere?" I asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…I want PIZZA!" I said happily watching his face for any reaction. He laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes towards him.

"You still haven't grown up," he laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me toward him and out the door.

"Is that bad?" I asked looking up at him

"Not at all." He remarked and started to give me a noogie.

"HEY!" I squealed and attempted to move away from his arms, he laughed again.

"Boss. Phone for you." One of the guys yelled.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think you should take this. Sorry." He answered looking toward me and giving me a sympathetic smile. I nodded and they walked toward his office. About three minutes later he came back.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah, are you?" I asked and he nodded. "Let's roll!" he shook his head at me and we walked off into the sunset. Well the elevator and downstairs to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Later in the car, we had been driving for about two minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get pizza for you." He answered.

"Thanks captain obvious but where exactly" I responded sarcastically.

"You'll see they have the best pizza around."

"That phone call was fast." I said, hoping maybe he would mention something about what it was for.

"Just a tip for something, but the guys got it, if they need me they'll call."

"So you might need to leave during dinner," I questioned. This I was used to, although I was praying that he didn't have to leave considering this was the first time I was getting to spend time alone with my brother in four years.

"Possibly but unlikely." He answered smiling. SWEET!!!

"Sounds good to me. How far are we because I'm super hungry? You have nothing to eat in your building."

"No I have nothing bad for you."

"Same difference" I smirked

"Not at all" he answered.

"Sure it is," I laughed.

"You know Baby Girl I need to talk to you about something." He told me when we were seated in a pizza place called Pino's; supposedly it has great pizza. I noticed that some people were glaring at me, wonder what that's about?

"Yeah I figured otherwise we wouldn't be eating pizza, you health nut." I attempted to joking fearing what he would be saying next.

"Yeah laugh it up. Alright, first you know how proud of I am of you for going to school and getting your degree right? I mean I don't think I've told you that." He said staring at me, smiling.

"Yeah bro I know really." I said smiling, not that I didn't know but it's always nice to hear right? Plus coming from my brother it sounds so much sweeter.

"You've come so far, even with everything you've been dealt with in life. I am so proud of you and the person you've become." I smiled, damn him I think he's trying to make me cry. "Nothing will ever change how much you mean to me and everyone else. You know that right." I nodded not trusting my voice. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it, so I'm just gonna say it ok." I nodded again. "While you were at college…" he paused and sighed taking his phone of his hip-clip. " Yo. Where are you? I'll be there in 10. You ok? Alright 10 minutes." I watched my brother answer his phone, a smile was playing on his lips, whoever that was, was important to him I could tell. "We have to go. I'm sorry. You can come with me or I can call someone to get you, whatever you want," he told me standing and tossing money on the table.

"Is it important?" I asked, not wanting to get in his way.

"Yes, but not in the way your thinking of." He said leading me toward the door with an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll come, we can talk in the car right?" I asked wanting him to finish what he was saying, I could tell it was something important and I really needed to know what it was. I am nosey, I can't help it. I blame my sisters, when I was growing up they would also grill my brothers and each other about everything and anything in there lives. I would watch fascinated at how they would get our brothers to admit to anything just so they did have face our grandmother.

"Yeah, we have to." He said unlocking his car.

"Who was it?" I asked, that's always a good place to start.

"Hold on I gotta call Tank." He said, "Yo, how are things? yeah, can someone meet us at, yeah. Oh your talking well, someone else…damit fine later" he snapped his phone shut, and let out a deep sigh. Something was going on…

Tank's point of view

I was walking out of the break room headed to my office to have a fantastic chat with Lester when my phone started to vibrate on my hip. Damn I thought answering. "Yo."

"Yo Ranger" I answered, shit something's going on.

"How are things?" he questioned, he was wondering if I had talked to Lester yet.

"Fine, nothings happening, you talking to Leah." Thinking this was the reason he actually called.

"Yeah, can someone meet us at" oh not the same reason.

"Bombshell's?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Lester and I might both come, we were just about to have a chat," I laughed; I knew this would bother him.

"Oh your talking, well someone else…" he interrupted

"No we were gonna come." I told him, Lester was staring at me, get in line dude.

"Damnit." I laughed at his response.

"We'll talk in the car," I said Lester visibly shivered; yeah you know what's coming.

"Fine, later" Ranger hung up. I turned to Lester "Let's roll, we need to go pick up Leah because she's not gonna be talking to Ranger much longer." I laughed both at his scowl and Ranger's situation. Leah was not going to like some girl taking away what little time she got with her brother. The fact that Ranger did not have the best luck with women also added into this, Ranger's sisters hated when their brothers were hurting and since Leah was so close with Ranger she really really hated it.

"She's gonna be in one fowl mood." Lester said reading my thoughts. We all knew how close Ranger and Leah were, that and the fact that they hardly got to spend time together once she went to college and now he was cutting that time short.

"Yeah she is, that's why you're coming with me. We're both probably gonna have to hold her in the car when bombshell comes out." He nodded as we climbed into my bronco. I started the car up and flew out of the lot; we had to beat Ranger and Leah there.

Leah's pov

"Well, as I was saying while you were at college I met someone." I nodded looking straight ahead. Great another girl to destroy him, and try to ruin him! "She's one of a kind, really." He said.

"What's her name?" I asked after a while, I at least needed to know the skanks name.

"Stephanie Plum" he answered sharply as if following my thoughts

"Age?" probably like 20.

"2 months younger than me" he answered. Which would make her about 33.

"Have the guys met her?" I asked, because if they have and they liked her she might be ok. I could hope she was ok for him right? I mean I really did want him happy, I just remembered the last girl he was hung up on. When that didn't work out he was devastated and last I knew was he said he would never get serious with someone again.

"Yeah they have," he answered, obviously not giving me more information. "Beep beep" my cell rang. 'Oh sweet new text message, and a distraction', I thought. Whenever I'm home I hardly get text messages since my brothers usually send them to me, they enjoy annoying me it's one of their favorite past times. Well whatever, I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened it. 'Be nice' from Tank. Figures. I snapped my phone shut.

"Tank?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, I know he knew and was thinking the same thing.

"Look, I'm gonna go up to her apartment and see what's going on, Tank and probably Lester, are on there way and will meet us there. You can either come with me, or go with them and meet her whenever you want. You let me know ok?" he told me glancing at me while driving.

I nodded, "yeah, I think I'd rather wait to meet her, no offence. It's just I'm kinda tired and probably will snap at her or something." he just looked at me. "What? I'm being honest, you want me to be nice to her, so if I meet her today I can't guarantee it." I said, really more than that I didn't want to imagine what she was like today. I needed to know what she looked like and how she acted around him before meeting her, I had to know what to expect.

"Ok, fair enough." He answered shaking his head at me. "Just promise me whenever your ready to meet her let me know ok? I really want you to meet her," he added after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I promise bro" I told him, watching him drive. He nodded acknowledging what I said; he pulled into a parking lot by a large brick building. He pulled into a parking space, and turned the car off.

"The guys are waiting two spots over, you sure you want to meet her later?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry Ranger." I said.

"No problem. You'll meet her?" He questioned. I nodded and we both got out of his car, he headed to the building, after nodding at the boys, and I went to the black navigator two spots over from his car. I opened the back door.

"Hey" I said shakily "I thought you'd be sitting up front with Tank"

"Nah figured you would want to sit up front, but if you don't feel like meeting Bombshell I'd get in the truck somewhere, and soon." Lester told me.

"Bombshell?" I questioned. Surely, this wasn't the girl, some girl the guys nicknamed bombshell that can't be good can it?

"Hop in, kiddo." Tank called from up front. I looked at him and he nodded and signaled to get in. I stepped up on the running board and moved to climb over Lester at the same time he moved over and of course I ended up falling onto his lap. "Don't make me hurt either of you." Tank called warning us. I laughed.

Lester starred at me for a beat, and then shook his head. He leaned in closer and whispered "here I'll move toward Tank, you close the door, alright?"

"Yeah" I answered, "I guess that's ok" I added shrugging my shoulders.

"Your crazy." He laughed

"No"

"Yeah you are" Lester said

"No"

"Yeah"

"No" ok maybe I was, but so was he.

"Enough" Tank bellowed from the front.

"Oh calm down, Giant." I told him moving off Lester and pulling the door shut. I took a deep breath.

"Oh man, here it goes." Tank said starting the car up.

"Wait! Your leaving I wanna see this girl!" I screeched.

"Then let's go meet her." Lester said reaching towards the door.

"NO!" I yelled, both guys looked at me. I sighed. "I don't want to meet her, I want to see her." I explained quietly. They're definitely going to think I'm crazy now.

"Why don't you want to meet her?" tank asked.

With another deep breath I started to explain. "It's just well, I can't just meet this girl with out knowing anything about her or what she looks like." I said

"Why not? That's how we met her." Tank said.

"Because he's my brother and how many times has he picked horrible girls, and then I have to meet them and he expects me to be nice to them!" I explained raising my voice a little bit.

"Look Leah, I Ranger has put you in that position to many times, but this time it's different." Tank said.

"Yeah and plus you've already seen her." Lester added. I jerked my head towards him raising my eyebrow. "This morning, when we were leaving the break room. That girl who was walking with him."

"That's her?" I asked surprised. That girl was not anything like what my brother usually went for; usually he picked out some blonde bimbo. Completely the stereotypical blonde. It was sickening. This woman was tall, brunette and had blue eyes.

"Yeah that's her." Lester said. " Come on meet her." He added smiling. I turned to look at the building and noticed my brother and this woman walking out. She was nodding at him, and then noticed the bronco. She waved. Whoa wait she just acknowledge the boys knowing that she couldn't even see who was driving or in the car. None of ranger's other girls would willingly talk to the guys, it was sickening. They would be so afraid of the guys, and show it. This woman was saying hi willingly.

"Ok, I'll meet her." I sighed. The boys laughed and each reached for their respective door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed as they exited. I was still laughing when Lester was out of the truck and reached back in and pulled me out by my arms. "Ow." I mumbled when I slammed into Lester's chest. He just chuckled as he righted me on my own to feet, and then let go. "Over-grown oaf." I mumbled as I slapped him across the chest, in a joking manner.

"Yeah but I'm your over-grown oaf." He laughed, and pulled me back to him.

My brother had noticed us get out of the truck right away and actually starred over us, mouth wide open, but he managed to pull himself together within the next two seconds and resumed whatever he was saying to the girl

"Don't make me puke." Tank interrupted our banter.

"wait Giants can puke?" I asked "wow, I learn something new every day!" I laughed as started moving away from Tank.

"Get back here!" he snapped laughingly.

"come on giant use those long arms." I baited him, I know bad idea Tank could kill me in more that 10 ways probably but he wouldn't.

"All right children enough," Lester chided us.

"Whoa, ok enough I can't take this. Who are you and what did you do with the real Lester?" I asked in fake astonishment.

"Why did we let her come stay?" Lester asked turning to Tank.

"Because for some reason the boss likes her." Tank answered glaring at me.

"Aw come on Giant you know you love me too." I said, "you to les" I added.

"Yeah yeah." Tank said. The boys started laughing and Tank was getting closer to Ranger and this girl, I can't remember her name.

"You guys are just to funny." I grumbled. Lester continued to laugh as he threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Aren't we though?" he laughed

"Yeah so funny, I can't wait to see who's laughing when they talk to my older brother about being with me." I whispered to Lester who immediately stopped laughing at the words 'talk to my older brother'. As soon as he stopped laughing I started and his grimace was too much to handle I almost had tears running down my face. We were getting closer to my brother and Lester started to remove his arm, so I grabbed his hand holding his arm in place, as I smiled up at him. He returned the smile and nodded very slightly, he understood that I wanted his arm to stay, and my brothers concerns be damned. I reached up and stole Lester's sunglasses off his head and put them on.

"Can you see my eyes?" I asked. Lester laughed and shook his head. He knew I didn't want to have to watch what emotion I projected to this girl.

"What's so funny?" Tank asked me. Which made him laugh harder.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered smirking. Lester's chuckle made his body shake slightly which made me laugh.

"You two are children." Tank told us shaking his head.

"And? Is here a point in that statement? Kids always have fun." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah? But that doesn't last." Tank said smiling. He knew where I was going to take this.

"Yeah, in fact I'm gonna be Peter Pan. I'm never gonna grow up." I laughed, Tank and Lester laughed.

"We know Princess, you're like a Patricia Pan." Lester laughed and smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

Ironically this was when we reached my brother and his girl. The pair was facing us. I could tell the woman was waiting expectantly to find out who we were, or wait maybe it was to see who I was since she waved at the truck. Ranger's eyes were at little scary but that was probably because of Lester, nothing new there.

Ranger's POV

"We know Princess, you're like a Patricia Pan." Lester laughed and smiled down at Leah and kissed the top of my baby sisters' head. I am going to kill him later, no doubt about it.

"Hey Boss, Bombshell how are ya?" Tank asked, shaking his head at my little sister and Lester.

"Hey Tank, I'm alright. Hi Lester. How are you guys?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a headache now." Tank said. Stephanie was confused, but Tank, Lester, and I laughed.

"Really funny Giant!" Leah joked. Stephanie laughed aloud at my sisters' comment.

"Something funny Steph?" Tank asked her.

"Very." Steph answered laughing.

"Leah, This is Stephanie plum. Babe this is Gabriella LeahAnne Manoso, my little sister." I said when she calmed down. A look of shock appeared on both girls' faces, although Leah's was much more hidden, especially behind Lester's sunglasses.

Leah's POV

"Nice to meet you Miss Plum." I said, whoa my brother called her Babe. He uses terms of endearment unless he really likes you.

"You too Gabriella, but please call me Steph." She answered shaking my hand, I nodded.

"How come your nice to her, but not me?" Lester joked.

"Because no one likes you." I told Lester turning slightly in his hold looking up at his face.

"Oh really no one?" Lester challenged. I felt laughter and couldn't help smiling. We were thinking the same thing

"Hmm that could save me a lot of trouble." Ranger said suddenly. I turned to stare at him, Ranger never called things like this aloud. I noticed Steph staring at Ranger, seems she was surprised to.

"I wouldn't count on that." I said turning to face my brother.

"Of course not," he replied. I could see his eyes shooting daggers at Lester, however I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed. I was used to reading my older brother, but he's like the hardest person to read in the world. I know eventually my brother was going to try to talk to me about Lester, but I did not want to hear it.

"So not that standing here isn't amazing, but what do you say we go do something?" Tank suggested noticing Ranger's glare.

"Shorty's?" Ranger said. The guys nodded.

"Let's go." Steph said.

"Leah you going to come?" Ranger asked me.

"Of course she is." Lester answered. I glanced up at him

"And why would you assume that? I asked.

"Because Tank and I are hungry, and I know Steph is which means you have no way to go anywhere else. Plus you want to spend time with all of us." Lester answered smiling.

"Yeah I want to go. But not because of you Jack." I said smirking up at Lester. At Lester's confused face I laughed aloud. I noticed Tank and Ranger having some silent conversation, just as Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo. Situation? 10 minutes. No" and he hung up and looked up at our small group. "A client who's out of town has a alarm going off. We need to go check this out." He told us, he turned to Steph. "I'm sorry…" he started to say.

"Don't be, go do your job Batman." She smiled. The guys laughed, and my brother smiled. He whispered something to her and then kissed her. They started to deepen the kiss and I turned into Lester's body.

"Yuck. I really don't want to see that." I mumbled. Lester laughed, "you wouldn't want to see your brother or sister going at it with someone either. Don't laugh."

"Your right. I wouldn't. How every Ranger is pretty close to that and it's still bad seein' him." Lester told me as I looked at him. I heard Tank whistle low. After waiting five seconds I moved my face away from Lester's body, I saw Ranger scowling at Lester, and Steph looked a tiny bit lost, slowly the glaze cleared from her eyes.

"Leah" my brother called out, I turned my attention to him. I could see his eyes asking whether I wanted to go out with Steph or go back to home.

"How long do you think it will take you guys?" I asked.

"Not long maybe a half an hour tops, Control room informed me that only the front door was opened but no other alarms tripped so whoever it was probably bolted after the alarm sounded.

"Why don't Steph and I go, and you can meet us?" I suggested. I did want to get to know Steph better, she seemed ok, but who knows.

"Sounds good." Ranger nodded. "Here you guys take my car, and we'll meet you there." Ranger said holding his keys out. I could see Steph wanted to take them but at the same time was afraid to take them. I turned to her.

"Rock, paper, scissor it?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. "Who ever wins drives." She nodded again. The boys were laughing, but hey they solve things by beating the crap out of one another. We both put a hand out while I called it. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot." Steph threw scissors while I threw rock. I could see Steph's disappointment in losing, I guess she liked driving my brothers cars too. Ranger tossed me his keys, gave Steph a mild kiss, and then kissed me on the top of my head.

"Be nice" he whispered, "stay out of trouble you too." He said and the guys shared a laugh. Lester hugged me to him and kissed my forehead.

"We'll catch up with you later." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah Jack. Bye guys." I answered hugging Lester back.

"Be careful, don't get shot." Steph said to the guys. We stood there as we watch the guys get into the bronco, and pull out of the lot. "I know they're good at what they do but I hate when they go do stuff where no one knows what to expect." Steph said when they were gone.

"I know exactly what you mean." I responded, "what do you say we go." I added after a minute. "Here you drive, I forget how to get there." I laughed. I smiled, I liked this girl, no one else worried when my brother left them even if it was for something simple like this, and she understood what his job was. Maybe she was good for my brother, he deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

We got in to Ranger's car and Steph drove us to Shorty's. We were both silent on the way, I felt as if Stephanie was trying to wait and figure some things out which might have been true because those were my thoughts exactly. We walked into the Shorty's and I led us toward the back corner, I knew the boys would have to sit there; something about safety I never really listened when I was younger. However we were about halfway back when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me toward them.

"Hey let go of me before I make you." I said calmly.

"And what if I don't want to?" I heard a familiar male voice.

"Well then I'd have to use some moves my big brothers taught me about guys like you." I laughed, I noticed Steph did too.

"Hey Bombshell, how are you?" he asked her ignoring me and still not releasing me.

"Hi Bobby. I'm good and yourself?" Steph laughed

"Better now that I've seen my Baby Girl. Where are the guys?" he asked hugging me to him. I spun in his arms and hugged him back.

"Checking some alarm. How are you? I've missed you." I told him.

"I'm good, hmmm, Ranger didn't call me."

"Lester and Tank were with us and they all went. They're gonna meet us here. Why don't you join us?" I asked Bobby when he released me.

"Well I need to talk to someone but I'll come over after, ok?" he asked.

"Of course." I nodded and he hugged me again and then Steph and I were on our way to the back again.

"So…" I said as we sat down. "Look I'm sure you probably feel the same as me, a little awkward so why don't we just talk and get to know one another."

"That would be a great idea, your right I do feel a tiny bit awkward." She laughed. A server came over and we ordered drinks.

"You first." I laughed taking a drink of my water.

"How old are you?" Steph asked. I laughed. She looked at me confused.

"I didn't think that would be your first question, I imagined something along the lines how long are you going to be here, or something about my brother." I laughed.

"I thought about that, but I'd rather hear about Ranger from him, or at least with him here so I can watch his face." She laughed.

"I can understand that, how about when the boys get here, I'll tell you something about Ranger when he was younger."

"That sounds good, but first tells me about you."

"If you'll tell me about yourself." I agreed, something about this girl was different. She was kind, and I mean genuinely kind and seemed to be someone that would be good for my brother.

"Fair enough. How old are you?"

"I'm 21, what do you do?" I asked. She laughed.

"I thought you were going to ask my age."

"I've been told not to ask a woman's age." I laughed.

"True, I'm a bond enforcement agent." She said hesitantly as if waiting for me to say something.

"Impressive." I said, and it was.

"It would be if I was any good, but more times than not I just get lucky, but I always get my man." She laughed.

"That is still impressive, besides who cares how you do it as long as you do it." I laughed.

"Oh and I'm 32. What do you do?" she asked.

"Well I just graduated from college and I'm going to be looking for a job soon, but right now I'm helping Ranger by doing some research."

"Wait I thought you said you were 21?" Steph said.

"I am." I laughed.

"I didn't graduate till I was 23, you finished at 21? That is impressive."

"Yeah I finished early. I took as many classes as I could and I'm young for my grade. Like you know who got their license last? Yeah that was me." She laughed.

"Ah that couldn't have been fun; I remember how much I was dieing for my license. Then my parents couldn't yell at me for my driving." She laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, "So how did you get involved with bounty hunting?" I asked quickly.

"Um, it's a really long story you probably don't want to hear." She blushed.

"I don't know about that. That makes it sound much better." I laughed.

"Oh ok. I used my college degree to be a lingerie buyer, and then got laid off. I finally blackmailed my cousin into letting me hunt down FTA's, he told me if I caught the first one I could have the job. Long story short I caught the guy and have been doing it ever since." She laughed. I could tell there was more to that story than she was sharing but decided not to press her. "So why did you decided to rush through college?" she asked.

"Wow, um…wasn't expecting that." I said.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She added.

"No it's ok. I just wasn't expecting that." I asked, "I decided to…"

"Hey ladies." Bobby interrupted me, he was standing behind me.

"Hey hermano" I said as Steph answered with, "Hey Bobby, sit down with us."

"I'm not interrupting anything right?" he asked smirking.

"Nothing you didn't know was going on." I answered, hey if he wanted to be a jerk I can be too. Steph laughed good sign. Bobby laughed and slid in the seat next to me.

"So anyway, I decided to finish college early because school just isn't my thing. However my family would have killed me if I didn't get some sort of degree, so I figured get it done as fast as possible without killing myself." I finished laughing. Steph laughed too.

"I highly doubt that Ranger would let anyone kill you."

"Yeah because he would have beaten everyone else to it." I laughed, Steph looked confused.

"I would not have killed you Baby Girl." Ranger's steady voice interrupted my laughter.

"Geeze Ranger, don't sneak up on people." Steph grumbled after her shock wore off.

"I agree hermano, and you would have." I told him nodding hi to Lester and Tank.

"I would not have killed you; I probably would have been disappointed in you." Ranger said sitting next to Stephanie across from Bobby, while Lester sat on my other side and Tank took the seat across from him. Ranger and Tank always had to have their backs to the wall, and they would watch out for who ever else was sitting with them. That's how it always went so now it would seem weird if they didn't.

"Yeah, however disappointing someone important to you is much worse than having them furious at you," I explained laughing.

"Isn't that the truth?" Lester laughed

"If you kids say so," Tank smirked.

"Come on you old giant, you know that's true. Age doesn't matter for this one." I laughed.

"Just be happy you're on the other side of the table from me." Tank glared

"Ah, yes however Steph just informed me that my family would not kill me, so you're SOL." We all laughed.

"I knew that Steph would be a bad influence on you." Tank responded straight-faced.

"Oh and you guys haven't?"

"Of course not, we're very good for you." Bobby told me smiling.

"Really all of you?" I asked. I saw Ranger starting to smirk a little bit he knew where I was going.

"Of course" Tank said. I turned to face Lester completely.

"Did you hear that you're good for me, no matter what they all say later?" Well, Steph loved that and almost bust a gut laughing with me, Lester chuckled and my brother thought about laughing but settled for a smile, which to him is really laughing.

"You little-"Tank mumbled under his breath.

"And yet you still love me." I said

"Yeah why do we?" Bobby asked, to which my answer was a punch in the arm. "Damn Ranger, you had to teach her that?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Yeah" Ranger answered. He nodded at me, in 'way to go' kind of way.

"Gabriella, how long have you known the guys?" Steph asked, the guys all looked at me.

"Um, well first I guess I forgot to tell you but everyone calls me Leah." I said smiling

"Oh I'm so sorry." Steph said with a slight blush.

"Eh, no worries as long as it doesn't happen again." I laughed "but I've known the guys forever." I answered

"Aw you poor girl." Steph joked.

"Babe" Ranger said

"Oh come on I know she has known you forever you are her big brother" Steph said smiling. Ranger smiled.

"Thanks Bombshell," Bobby and Lester said. Tank just laughed.

"Oh please guys you know I love you all." Steph said.

"Oh see now I feel bad for you." I told Steph. Lester turned to me and I threw an arm around him and hugged him laughing. Tank, Steph and Ranger all stopped laughing. My side of the table stopped when we noticed Steph's eyes, wide and what seemed like fearful and confused.

"Well aren't you a barrel of laughs." A voice said above me. I looked at my brother and realized that whoever this was, Ranger didn't like. I turned slightly and saw a tall, dark haired, dark eyed Italian man. He was incredibly hot, yet I just had a feeling that I would not want to be around him. "What daddy doesn't want you to talk?" the man said to me at which point Steph spoke at the same time as myself.

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, "I didn't know you speaking to me, especially because I have absolutely no idea who you are?" I said in a pissy tone. Then I turned around and faced the guys. Ranger looked pissed. I glanced down for a moment and then looked up again, in embarrassment because my brother was mad at me. I glanced up at him again and he shook his head slightly. Wait I guess he's not mad at me, good!


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Manoso's daughter, which is knowledge enough. Just because most people don't notice you around, or remember you being here before doesn't mean everyone doesn't." Joe said.

"Morelli, you need to leave." Ranger said, standing up his look becoming darker by the moment.

"What are you going to make me?" the guy challenged my brother. "Come on now Manoso surely you don't want me to be rude to your daughter, now do you?" he asked smirking.

"Joe really knock this off." Steph said.

"Cupcake stay out of this." Joe said.

"JOSEPH MORELLI DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND DON'T SPEAK TO LEAH THAT WAY!" Steph hollered.

"Babe, it's ok." Ranger said softly. Steph turned to Ranger and looked like she was at a loss for words.

"I told you Stephanie stay out of this." The guy Joe growled.

"Morelli I suggest you stop speaking to Steph and _MY SISTER_ in that tone. In fact the best thing for you would be for you to stop speaking to _my sister_ all together." Ranger said in a deadly calm voice starring down Joe. I glanced at Steph, she looked terrified like afraid the two men would start fighting soon. Lester had put his arm around my chair and very lightly pulled me into his body.

"Guys! Do something!" I said to the three other men at our table while noticing my brother and this Joe guy glaring at one another.

"There's nothing we can do Baby Girl, besides he deserves to get his ass kicked." Bobby said quietly to me.

"Bobby! Lester let go of me." I said.

"Not a chance, you'll try to get in the middle of this. They are fine." Lester said.

"Ranger. JOE!" Steph called out. "Joe how can you think that coming here and speaking to a friend of mine like that is really going to help you gain my friendship back? It would be best if you left." Steph said standing up and walking closer to the guys, at which point Tank stood and came around the table standing near Steph.

"Why the hell would you be friends with Manoso's daughter? Hell this is probably the first time you've meet her." Joe laughed.

"For the last time Morelli, leave _my sister_ out of this." My brother said.

"Christ. Is that what you tell people she's your sister? That's going to cause some psychological problems-" "JOE!!" "-down the road, don't you think?" Joe laughed.

"Morelli, it would be in your best interests to turn around and walk out in the next minute; because after that I can not guarantee that we'll be able to hold Ranger back" Tank spoke.

"How the hell do you expect me to believe that she's your sister when she's was living with you as a child. I've known of you a lot longer than steph, and have seen her around." Joe questioned. That's it I was done with this asshole.

"Look, Jack. This is my brother, and you need to back off because I'm tired of you calling me his daughter. I'm also tired of the way you're talking to me and about me, so that is going to need to end. Now." I said as pushed Lester off of me and stood in this jerks face.

"Well your obviously not to bright, my names Joe not Jack. Did you get that trait from your _brother_?" he sneered.

"Well you're obviously not bright enough to figure out what jack is, are you Joe Morelli? Or that it's in your best interest to leave." I snarled back, getting in his face even more.

"Enough." Ranger called out. "Relájelo no está digno de él" (relax. he's not worth it) "Lester va afuera con ella" (Lester go outside with her). My brother barked.

"Estoy permaneciendo" I'm staying I responded and backed away from Joe. Lester had stood up when I did, and as I backed away from Joe he pulled me into his arms, my back tight against his chest and his arms slung over my shoulders and he had his hands crossed over my belly. I knew he looked relaxed, but his body was tense and his arms we holding me tightly to him, very protectively. I placed my hands over his hugged him.

"Joe stop this!" Steph pleaded.

"Stephanie you need to decided. Him or me?" Joe asked. Steph looked furious now.

"Don't tell me to pick who I can and can't be friends with Joe. Incase you've forgotten we broke up." I starred at steph and looked between her and my brother.

"In case you forgot Cupcake you always come back," Joe said condescendingly.

"Not always!" Steph growled.

"Really what you think this is it now?" Joe sneered. "You'll never be happy with Manoso; he'll get tired of you like everyone else and toss you aside. And after I walk out those doors" he paused motioning with his hands to the doors at the front of Shorty's "WE'RE DONE FOR GOOD!" he said raising his voice again.

"Morelli, I would never toss Stephanie aside, nor would I ever get tired of her. If you truly loved her you would know what I mean." My brother spoke in his deadly calm manner, I know I looked shocked at his words but I looked at Steph and noticed her shocked face. "Are you going to save your pride and leave on your own, or do you need help walking to the door? I'm assuming you know where the door is, since you just pointed it out to Steph." My brother continued, Tank took a step closer to Ranger and Joe, Bobby had long since placed his arm around Steph's shoulders and she had begun to sink into him. Her face showed her emotion of shock, fear, embarrassment, love, and I think I even saw disappointment. Who caused which emotion I could not tell, but someone had, and I couldn't believe how Joe was talking to her. After Tank and Ranger starred, and I mean glared at Joe for a few moments, Joe took one last look at Steph, and finally stormed out of Shorty's. A few moments after Joe left, Ranger turned to Steph who had since turned into Bobby's body who was hugging her, rubbing her back softly. When Ranger Stepped closer, Steph turned even before Ranger reached her and flung herself at him.

"I'm so sorry Ranger, Joe isn't normally like that. I don't know what he was thinking saying what he said. He had no right, I'm so sorry he did that." Steph sobbed hugging my brother as if her life depended on it.

"Babe, you have no control over him, don't worry about it." He said softly to her rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"No he should never have said anything." She said finally when she managed to control herself. She lifted her head from Ranger's shoulder, smiling weakly at him. She turned to me. "Leah I want to apologize for Joe, he had no right to say any of those things to you, and you certainly don't deserve any of this. For that I'm deeply sorry."

"Steph, you certainly don't have to apologize for him, hell you tried to step in even when these goofs wouldn't." I laughed, she looked even more embarrassed, and I guess that wasn't the thing to say. "Really Steph don't apologize." I added and smiled at her, she nodded and smiled slightly.

"What do you say we get some food to go? We can all head back to and relax at the office." Ranger suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Tank answered. Steph nodded to my brother and he looked over at me.

"I'm game." I answered. He shook his head.

"Game?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah game problem with that Brown?" I responded.

"Yeah it's kinda lame don't you think?" he retorted.

"Why I've never heard you use it." I answered laughing. Lester's body began to shake from his laughter and I heard steph had started to.

"Alright children. Let's order than Leah and I will bring it back." Ranger interrupted and informed the group of us. We placed orders and the guys and Steph took the truck back to the office, and were going to head up to ranger's apartment there where we would all hang out and relax. Ranger and I were left to talk, unfortunately I knew a few topics were going to come up, Steph, Lester, what Joe said, and what I was planning on doing until I found some job. Super fun topics. Ranger was smiling at me as we waited.

"You know we have to talk right?" he stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I told him.

"That's what makes it that much sweeter for me. It's payback for when you were little and tortured me." He laughed.

"You're getting way to much pleasure out of this." I grimaced which only caused his smile to increase. He nodded slightly. I took a large deep breath, let's get this over with.


	6. Chapter 6

My brother smiled. "Honestly why are you so terrified to talk to me right now?" he asked smirking.

"Why are you so keen on talking right now? And smirking?" I responded resigned. He laughed.

"Yeah I guess I understand you better now. Ready or do you need a moment?" He smiled that annoying amused smile of his.

"Of course I'm ready." I said and lifted my head up a little more. He knew I didn't want to do this but that didn't mean I was going to give in.

"Alright then, let's go. Choose. Lester or what just happen?" he asked me.

"Lester." I answered. I knew he thought I would take the easy way out but I really wanted to get this over with. At my answered my brother gave a huge bark of laughter, drawing the attention of everyone in the place.

"Right, so we're gonna talk about what just happen. You may not believe me but we're going to save that other conversation until later. Now that guy-" he started when everyone turned away.

"Joe Morelli?" I asked in a telling sort of way.

"-yeah Morelli, anyway Steph and he have a history. He's also one of the TPD's homicides, vice and an all-around general officer." My brother said softly leaning in towards me. We we're sitting at the bar waiting for our food, and I felt that this conversation was probably better to have in private. I nodded at Ranger, showing my understanding.

"Well after that whole slayer's mess, remember what I told you about a friend of mine getting mixed up with them and how Rangeman was working on helping them?" my brother paused. I nodded remembering the guys sounding really worried and tired. "We'll Steph was the friend. Anyway after that Joe and Steph had their final fight. A while after that Steph and I began dating." Ranger told me. By the end of his explanation he was staring at me critically, probably to judge my reaction. I know my shock was clear on my face, especially since I had given Lester his sunglasses back.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Like 2 months." He told me. I nodded.

"Next topic." I said a few moments later. He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Next topic, give me a few minutes to process this." I added incredibly softly and I was afraid he didn't hear me.

"Alright. Do you know what you want to do now, since you're done with school?" my brother asked.

"First we both know I'm getting my masters. And besides that I'm not sure, I was going to ask for your opinion and advice soon." I told him

"You do realize about an hour ago I overheard you saying you hate school correct?" I nodded. "You know that no one would think any less of you if you didn't get a masters." My brother said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to need it. You know that. Plus you also knew when I started college that I don't like school, it's just not for me and that's why I finished as quickly as I could. I was thinking that this time I might either take a full schedule and finish ahead again or possibly be a "part-time" student and try to get some kind of job, to try and pay you back slowly while going to school to break up the school part." I said quietly. "I promise I'll pay you back eventually." I added. My brother sighed and smiled.

"I've told you, as long as you went and did well I wouldn't care about paying. We both know that you went and finished early and with honors, which counts as doing well in my book." My brother joked.

"And I told you up front I would pay you back. That was the only way I would let you pay. And we both know finishing early was my way of getting out of school with a degree, any longer and I wouldn't have made it" I answered.

"Regardless you did what you had to, and if you knew you had to finish quickly and did it you obviously were working hard the whole time not wasting your time or money. But whatever, if you want to help out,"

"Work!" I interrupted; he continued talking as if I had said nothing.

"You are more than welcome to come into my office and say that you want to do something. Even if it's only for a few hours, a day, or longer." Ranger said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure I will do that at some point. However, right now I want a little break from school and possibly a short break from everything, so I'm thinking that I might work for you for the summer and then find a school around here or back down to Florida to get my masters." I explained my thinking; I snuck in the Florida comment hoping that my brother wouldn't notice that. Yet his slight scowl told me different. "But after I catch your office up on those searches you gave me I think I might go visit a friend for a few days, down at the shore." My brother nodded.

"You might go back down for the rest of school?" he questioned. I nodded. "Well if you're close to Miami you can work at that office, Dan would love to have you." He added in an even tone. This was sign enough to me that he would be upset with me if that's what I chose.

"Range-"I started, hoping to explain my thoughts.

"Ranger, your orders ready." A man behind the counter informed us approaching us. Until that point no one came close to our spot. He nodded and pulled money of out his wallet and then stood up and grabbed the bags and turned to walk out of the place. I was not like my brother and never moved so quickly without informing whoever was with me. As I fell in step with my brother he glanced at me and smirked.

"You really need to work on those social skills." I smirked back.

"That's the first I've been told." He said. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Let's go slow-poke." He added.

"So, how long have you known Steph?" I asked when we were driving for a few moments.

"Two years and some." He answered. "What were your thoughts after that meeting with Morelli?"

"He's attractive." I said looking out the window, it's only fair I get to bother my brother, after he started this conversation and the fun wasn't even started. I heard a low growl come out of my brother. I took a glance over at him. "Relax hermano, he might be attractive but he was a real jerk." I laughed.

"Baby Girl, make sure you stay away from him, he's a smooth talker and will soon realize you're my sister and think your fair game. I don't want you alone with him."

"Let's review a few key points, shall we? First of all don't tell me what to do. You maybe my older brother but you're not my keeper. I can handle making my own decisions, I'll listen to your advice but not orders, you know that." I sneered at him.

"Relax. I know not to order you to do anything because you tune whatever I say out, I didn't mean that to be an order. Morelli is well Morelli. I've watched him hurt Steph time and time again and I do not want that to happen to you. I apologize for that sounding like an order, I meant it as advice." He explained.

"As long as it's clear. Second of all you know that Lester and I are well I don't know but we're that so I wouldn't even try to get to know Morelli because of that. Let alone the fact that Morelli, gave off a slimy vibe when he came in." I explained.

"So…you and Lester are." My brother said while make quotes while saying "that."

"Yeah. We're that." I said with my own quotes.

"Clarify." My brother said.

"Order?" I asked.

"Yeah that one is." He smirked. I put my head back and relaxed into my seat closing my eyes.

"You don't clarify you don't eat." He said calmly.

"I'm trying to figure out what to say relax." I said.

"Ok just making sure." He smirked, a few minutes later I answered.

"Look Ranger, Lester and I have talked really briefly. Remember I only got back two days ago, and yesterday was the first day I came out of your apartment or my room. And today I've been working or with you, we talked briefly this morning when you heard about me seeing you. I'd really like to talk to him first, that means before you say anything too." I added hoping he hadn't beaten me to talking to him.

"Yeah yeah. He knows it's coming, and is expecting it soon. He'll have to suck it up and be a man about it if he's trying to be "that" with my baby sister."

"Hermano por favor," I said, knowing he knew I wanted to talk to Lester first.

"Look I haven't said anything but I don't know if Tank did. I know you want to talk first, but baby girl he knows I'm going to talk to him and a few others will to. You're our baby girl and we'll not stand for anyone, and I mean anyone hurting you. Lester can handle what we have to say." My brother explained. "And if he can't then he sure as hell can't handle being "that" with you." He added almost to himself

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "I know he can. But I don't even know if we're going to try an 'us'. We have to talk. One more thing, no matter what happens between us, Ranger doesn't forget he's good at his job, and you've been with him for how long now?" I asked.

"Long enough to not forget that. Don't worry something tells me he wouldn't make me forget that. Because if it does come to that he will have a hard time walking for a while." My brother laughed. I scowled at him.

"Hermano por favor. Don't forget that." I said. He nodded slightly. "And please let me talk to him first." I added.

"Call Tank." He said suddenly. I looked at him confused. "He might try talking to Lester before we're there." He explained. I scrabbled to find my cell, where did I put it. Finally I found in at the bottom of my bag, and then I frantically began calling Tank.

"Yo." Tank answered his phone, laughing.

"Hey." I said. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, Darling we said we'd meet up at Ranger's apartment." He laughed.

"Yeah well, can you take a step away from everyone for a moment?" I asked. I heard Ranger laugh, and then I heard the sound of skin smacking skin. Ops my hand slipped.

"Yeah, I can." Sweet. "Ok I'm away, what's on your mind darling?" Tank asked concerned.

"I've been talking with Rang and well he said that you might be talking to Lester right now, or had already." I said in a questioning way.

"Yeah I was planning on doing that soon." Tank answered.

"Well can you hold off until I can talk with him?" I asked in a telling way.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I need to talk to him first, it's my life." I said slightly exasperated. "Let me talk to him first, then when we decided what we want, if need be you can talk to him. Only talk to him. Plus one more thing, no matter what promise you won't forget he's good at his job and how long you've worked together." I told him.

"Yeah baby girl, I know, promise." Tank told me.

"Thank you Hermano." I gushed. Ranger laughed loudly next to me, then I reached out and punched him. He groaned. Tank began to laugh in my ear.

"Anytime baby girl, but just know I will talk to him." Tank said softly.

"Yeah I figured, I'll let you know when you can ok." I said.

"Make sure that you do." He threatened lightly.

"Yuppers, anyway we're about 5 minutes from the building. So I'll see you soon." I explained.

"Sounds good I'll let the children know." He laughed and hung up. I turned to my brother.

"He won't say anything right? Like you didn't say my sister will call ignore what she says and talk to Santos?" I asked

"No baby girl I didn't do that. Yes he will listen to you, even if I said otherwise. You have him wrapped around your little finger." My brother laughed.

"Yeah you would know." I laughed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, pulling the garage and his spot. I laughed.

"I don't know, but you're smart figure it out." I laughed jumping out of the car. I skipped over to the elevator and pressed the button. As I stepped in my brother joined me.

"Explain." He said. I laughed my brother key-ed us up to his apartment. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I already said you can figure it out." I laughed and turned to look at my brother. He was smiling, and started to shake his head. "You love me big brother." I laughed.

"No I don't I'm just stuck with you." He smirked.

"Nope you love me!" I smiled and suddenly hugged my brother; he hugged me back and then kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked into his apartment. "So did you figure it out?" I asked. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"No pequeña hermana, explain it to me." he smirked. It was my turn to laugh loudly. By this point we had joined everyone else in his living room, everyone was looking towards us.

"Yo." I laughed. The guys smirked and Steph was starred at Ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

We all sat down and started to eat. "Oh man, I've missed good pizza," I said after my first bite.

"Yeah well that's what you get for going to Florida for school." Tank answered, with a tiny bit of regret? Hmmm, interesting, I bet he would be just as mad as Ranger if he knew I was thinking about heading back down for my masters. I glanced over at Ranger; he looked slightly depressed probably thinking about that same thing.

"All the more reason to stay here." Ranger said

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Bobby asked, looking at me. I returned my gaze to my pizza. Crap this was not how I wanted this to go down. "I guess not, hmm. Could have fooled me Little Girl," bobby said after a moment when I still hadn't answered him. The guys got quiet, and it wasn't a good quiet they were waiting.

"Going into college I didn't know what I was going to want when I graduated, I wasn't even sure I would graduate, remember that?" I asked looking directly at Tank. He had the unfortunate pleasure of answering Ranger's office phone mid way through my freshman year, I called hysterically crying about how much I hated school and there was no way I could make it another 4 years to get a degree, and I knew how much I needed one so this was a huge problem. I don't know if Tank had told anyone about this call or all the other times I called him about wanting to quit school, I know I hadn't. Looking around the room, I could easily see on the guys faces that they knew Tank had talked to me about this at some point but didn't know when. Ranger's face showed his understanding for Tank's actions at my graduation ceremony and family party at my sister's house, as proud as all my family was, it seemed that Tank couldn't stop saying how proud of me he was all day long, and he still was telling me. While I went down this memory lane, the guys were patiently waiting. I looked up again.

"I remember that very well, and I guess I just always thought you liked living up here and half of it was you just missed your life up here." Tank admitted.

"Yeah, I know. A small part was that I did miss being up here, but most of it really was I just hated being in school." I told him truthfully.

"So don't go back." Bobby said in an almost "Duh" kind of voice.

"I have to." I answered. He starred at me. "I need this degree. You know it too, as much as I love you guys, especially Ric, we all know that I can't work for Rangeman forever." I explained looking at Bobby than my brother.

"You could, if you wanted." Lester said.

"Yeah, I know but I don't just want some job made for me just because the boss is my big brother. You guys have never just handed me things, why start now?" I asked.

"Your right." Ranger said, he had been quiet through this whole exchange, sitting next to Steph who looked as if she felt really uncomfortable. "I never have handed you anything, and I wouldn't now."

"Thank you, that's why I can't work here-"I started to explain to the guys after give my brother a grateful smile.

"Wrong." Ranger interrupted me. I noticed the guys surprise; Tank however had a look of smugness about him. "I would never hand you anything you didn't earn, or deserve. That includes a job here at Rangeman. Even now when we need your help if you couldn't handle the job I wouldn't ask you. If I didn't trust you to do it right the first time, I wouldn't give the job to you either." Ranger said forcefully. "Gabby, don't think that I don't think through everything I do, including hiring my little sister." He added with a tiny bit of harshness.

"Ricky, don't start." I answered noticing the guys surprise at my being called by a nickname for my first name, and then proceeding to call my brother by a name he hated. "And sorry that I didn't know all about your thoughts, however I wasn't graced with the mind reading genes in the family." I remarked angrily.

"Gabriella knock it off." My brother said sternly, what the hell was his problem tonight? I said one thing and he gets furious and takes it out on me. I stood up and began clearing the plates, bringing them into his kitchen, when I heard him in the doorway.

"Baby-"he started; I cut him off knowing I would not be smiling at him.

"I'm going to down and get some sleep. I'll come upstairs around 8ish tomorrow morning so just let me know what I can do." I told him walking past him into the living room. "It was really great to meet you Steph; I hope I get to see you around more." I told her smiling

"Yeah, I'd like that. It was nice meeting you too." She said, boy she looked distracted.

"Are you leaving?" Lester asked. I nodded.

"I'm really tired." I answered. He looked disappointed.

"Aw, come on little girl, we're gonna watch a movie, hang around and watch it with us." Bobby tried.

"No thank you, maybe next time. Good night guys, Steph." I told them, and began walking towards the front door.

"Leah, I never knew you to be someone who runs away from problems." Ranger said to me when I reached the door.

"I'm not running away. Someone once told me that if I have nothing nice to say, don't say anything." I retorted. My brother smiled

"Who knew telling you that when you were little would come back and bit me on the ass?" Ric muttered sarcastically. "Tomorrow afternoon, I'd really like to have lunch with you alone. I'm going to be unreachable for lunch, so it would just be the two of us. Maybe we can figure out what you would like to do." Ranger said. I sighed.

"You know right now I'd really love to tell you off and say no, but I know that you'll help me. So yeah tomorrow lunch would be great. Can we stay here though?" I asked.

"I think that would be best." My brother answered.

"Ok good, I'll see you in the morning." I said and walked out the door, without waiting for his reply, I was still mad at him after all.

POV ranger

I watched my sister walk out the door, I took a deep breath and turned around to face the guys and find out why Steph had become silent as soon as the guys started to ask Leah questions.

"I will never understand how you and Leah don't yell at one another when you fight." Tank commented as I sunk back into my place on the sofa by Steph.

"That was a fight?!" Steph questioned surprised, the guys laughed.

"Yeah bombshell and that was one of their more intense fights." Bobby answered. I shook my head.

"That wasn't intense," was my only response.

"That was a fight?" Steph asked to me this time.

"Yeah Babe, it was."

"You've got to be kidding me, when I fought with my sister someone always ended up crying, we could wake anyone asleep with in a ten mile radius," Steph said still confused "and more often than not one of us had scratches from a fight too." She added after a second thought.

"Whoa bombshell, if your sister and you have cat fights I'd be glad to help you out next time."Lester joked.

"What? Oh no the scratches were because we're Italian and whoever was talking, and I mean yelling, got too close to the other person. You always need to keep at least a two foot space when arguing with an Italian." Steph explained. The guys started cracking up, and even I couldn't hold back my laughter at the picture Steph had created. "I'd so much rather the times that I had to help her clean up a scratch than when I made her cry." Steph said. The guys nodded as did I.

"It's never good when a sister is crying." I said to Steph, the guys had seen firsthand when most of my sisters had been crying.

"That's why you gotta give Leah credit, she never cries." Bobby said.

"I'd like to believe that I don't give her reason to." I told Bobby.

"No offense Ranger, you could be as nice as you want, but if she knows your fighting, then she's going to be upset. No one likes it when someone is upset with them, especially if it's family or someone close, and in your case, you're both. So that makes something simple, ten times worse." Steph said quietly.

"Leah is tougher than she appears." Was Tank's response.

"Well than she must be made of steel, because I thought she was pretty impressive in the toughness category, she stood up to all of you, no problem and that conversation sucked for her by the way."

"Why do you say that?" Lester asked, the guys always tried to figure out why Steph did what she did.

"Well, she didn't want to upset you guys; obviously you're all important to her, which is why she didn't tell you she was thinking about it. Then you proceeded to attack her about the job, Ric." Steph said glaring at me.

"Wait a minute I did not attack her, and you're on her side?" I asked surprised.

"I'm not on anyone's side, I'm telling you what I saw, and would be thinking if I was your sister, because you clowns can't seem to think like her." Steph told me smirking. I shook my head. "It's one thing to make her understand it wasn't a job because she's your sister, but to continue to beat a dead issue into the ground, makes that person feel horrible. Like she was disappointing you, which was exactly what she wanted to avoid, at the beginning of the conversation." Steph said.

"How do you know?" Lester questioned.

"I just do, now are watching this movie or not?" she asked.

"Very subtle change of subject." I told her sarcastically.

"I thought so, movie?" she asked again. The guys got the movie ready; I pulled Steph into the kitchen.

"If you were me, you'd go check on her right?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah if I were you, I'd be on my way down." She answered, then leaned up and gave me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Thanks Babe!" I said softly and kissed her back. When we walked back into my living room, I told the guys I was going to see Leah. They laughed and said good luck. Steph then scolded them. I laughed as I left.

POV Leah

I heard someone knocking on my door, debating to ignore it and sit watching TV or get it, I chose to get up. However, after opening the door I wish I had ignored it. I sighed.

"Yes Ric?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Ric answered

"I'm fine. Why did you come check?" I questioned moving to let him in my apartment.

"After you left we started talking…" Ric proceeded to tell me all about Steph telling the guys what she thought I was thinking and how I probably felt. "Was she right?" he finally asked.

"A little bit, I really don't want to disappoint any of you, but I'm ok because I know our fight was over." I laughed.

"Yeah I was hoping that was going to be it. You're a tough kid you know that?" my brother asked smiling.

"So I've been told. You know something Ric, whenever we talk I still feel like I'm a little kid asking my big brother for advice, you'd think I might be able to figure things out on my own by now." I said. I was slightly sad, and really embarrassed for telling him this.

"Yeah, I feel that way every time I talk to Andy, I swear I'm still a ten year old boy trying to figure out how to make the best friends at school." Ric admitted to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know sometimes it doesn't bother me because he is my big brother and I know that no matter what, Andy is always on my side. And he's going to hope that I do the best I can, just because he knows that's what I want."

"Do you ever get tired of having these talks with me?" I asked suddenly.

"Never. You know I actually miss them, whenever you ask for my advice or help it makes me feel needed again, like when you were little. I love being able to help you baby girl. I hate when you're upset or sad, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure you're not sad or unhappy." Ric told me.

"I love you big brother." I said hugging him.

"I love you too little sister." He answered hugging me back. "Come back upstairs with me." He said suddenly as he pulled away.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

"The guys were rather pissed at me. Which by the way, why did you have to say that I was thinking about going back to Florida?" I asked pissy.

"Because they want you to stay too. And the guys want to spend time with you, they were really upset that you left." He explained.

"So basically you decided to use them against me? To make me stay here? What happen to you being my big brother and wanting whatever will make me happy?" I asked raising my voice. My brother stared at me.

"I was way out of line saying what I did. I did use them the wrong way, but I really don't want you to leave again. I'm sorry. If going back to Florida is best for you, I'm all for it. I promise from now on, I'm behind whatever you want 100 percent." He said.

"Promise? No matter what I want, you'll help me and not try to pin anyone against me anymore?" I asked softer.

"Promise Baby Girl, I'll be on your side. And I'll back you up against everyone in whatever you decide." He promised.

"Alright. Good I'm glad. I hate when you're angry at me, and the worst is when you're disappointed in me." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"The worst thing in the world is when you're disappointed in me, because I know that you are upset with me, and I did something that was stupid and I should have known better and I let you down."I said softly, "I hate letting you down."

"You've never let me down." My brother told me forcing me to look at him. "Never, ever have you let me down. Yes there have been sometimes where you made some stupid choices but never have you let me down." He said smiling.

"Not even if I went back to Florida for school?" I asked.

"No, I'd just really miss you." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "You going to come back up now?" he asked hugging me.

"I don't think so." I said

"Why, we all want you to."

"Because I left. And I am tired."

"So what, everyone knew you were mad at me, we talked and we're ok. Who cares if you're tired, you can stay upstairs, or someone will bring you back down." He said reaching for the TV remote.

"Ric, can I ask you something? And you have to promise to be 100 percent honest with me."

"Anything little girl you know that."

"If something started between Lester and me, how would you feel about that?" I asked.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY All! Sorry it's been a really long time, life and Classes are making me really busy! Any comments/note I'd love to hear! sorry again, if anyone is still reading this that is. lol-J

My brother turned to me, with his eyes wide open. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me." I said.

"Yeah you're right, I did hear you." He said.

"And…"

"And?"

"Come on hermano; tell me what's going on in your head right now." I said

"Leah do you really want to get into this?"

"Yes I do. You know that I have always respected your opinion and thoughts. "

"Well. Anyway, if you want to know I'm not going to hold back."

"Yeah I know, I don't expect you to."

"You're really sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok, well to be honest, I'm slightly worried. You are my sister and I have to worry about you. But if this will make you happy…" he trailed off.

"Then you honestly don't care?" I asked surprised.

"Oh I care, and I will hurt him if he does anything to you, but for you I'll hold back, until needed. I promise." He laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't!" I said

"No I promised I wouldn't fire him, I did warn you I would hurt him if he hurts you." He answered.

"Ric, if it really bothers you this much. You know we wouldn't start anything." I told him

"I know. But I told you already, if something makes you happy I'm ok with it."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah Little Girl." He answered. "Now for the fifteenth time will you come upstairs?" he asked.

"I'm tired." I said, slightly whining."Don't whine, come upstairs." He smirked.

"I'm tired Ric, let me go to sleep." I laughed.

"We'll bring you downstairs, when you fall asleep."

"What you're going to carry me down, like I'm five again?" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I will." My brother smirked.

"You won't because you can't Ric I'm not that little." I said.

"You ready to go upstairs?" he asked.

"I'm not going."

"You are. Are you ready?" he asked forcefully.

"You're really going to make me go up?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and turned heel to go into my bedroom. I changed into my PJ's, which happened to be an old pair of army sweatpants and a navy t-shirt. I grabbed my SEALS sweatshirt, sometimes I froze in my brothers' apartment. As I walked out of my room in comfortable clothes my brother started to laugh. I stopped and glared.

"What?" I asked angrily

"You're like a walking military billboard." He laughed doubling over.

"What? It's not my fault, military stuff is all my brothers ever gave me." I laughed. "I'm joking by the way, you guys gave me a lot more. It's just these are about the only clean clothes I have left. Plus these sweatpants are so comfy!" I explained.

"You're welcome, and should be glad that your brothers only give you military clothes. You know Ella will wash your clothes for you." He said laughing. I smiled and nodded my head. " Are you ready now?"

I nodded and started to walk towards my door at which point my brother snuck up behind me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked. To which my brother ignored and walked out of my apartment, and shut the door .

"Do you have your keys?" he asked.

"NO because someone decided to be a jerk and throw me over their shoulder now put me down." I said attempting to wiggle, so that he would drop me.

"Fine. You don't need them. No one is going in your apartment. Stop wiggling. I'm not going to drop you." He said, pulled my door shut and walked to the stairs, which he proceeded to go up to the seventh floor. At which point he went into his apartment, by the time he dropped me onto the couch next to Steph he hadn't even broken a sweat nor did he have labored breathing.

"Bastard." I said with a slight growl.

"Ámele también, pequeña hermana," my brother said laughing. The guys began to chuckle.

"Mentiroso, y demostración apagado" I responded bitterly, at this the boys broke out into hysterical. Steph however hadn't said anything since I was tossed next to her. Ranger smiled, and moved to sit where my legs were next to Steph, which I move quickly, Ranger responded with a smug smile.

"What just happen?" Steph asked looking over Ranger to me.

"Well first my brother rudely and obnoxiously threw me over his shoulder and dragged me up here, when I really just want to go to sleep." I explained.

"What did you two say?" she asked.

"You don't know Spanish?" I asked, she shook her head. "Well my brother responded to me calling him a bastard, saying 'love you too, little sister' to which I told him 'Liar, and show off'." I explained, the boys and Ranger laughed hard as I explained more. Steph began to laugh, and so did I.

"See and you wanted to miss this." Bobby laughed.

"I wanted sleep, that's all. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you." I answered when my laughter died down.

"Well sleep." Ric said.

"Bastard." I said laughing, throwing my legs onto his lap. "Do you have any water?" I asked my brother.

"You know it's usually in the refrigerator." Bobby said laughing again.

"I know he has waters in there, I meant waters not in the fridge dope." I answered.

"You're so weird." Bobby answered me.

"Whatever, Ric do you?" I asked.

"Yeah cabinet next to the fridge, where they always were."

" Thanks." I said and walked off to get my water.

Ranger pov

"What's with the water?" Bobby asked.

"She hates when something is too cold to drink, she always has. I think Andy taught her that." I answered shaking my head.

"You're kidding? I thought only Andy was insane like that. How did she pick up that habit?" Lester laughed.

"Hey! It's not insane!" my sister stated when she walked back into the den.

"Sure it is, I mean Andy does it enough said." Tank told her. I smiled.

"I'm telling him you said that. He's gonna kick your ass again." She smiled at Tank.

"Yeah right, little girl, Andy is getting to be too old to take me on." He laughed.

"Last time I check, Andy kicked your ass multiple times." She answered. "Plus, you're picking on his little sister." She added.

"Ouch point for Leah." Steph called out. We all laughed, I pulled Steph closer to me on the couch, snuggling her in to my side. On the couch was Steph and I, Tank had the Lazy boy chair and Bobby was sprawled across my love seat couch. Lester had the floor, Steph did however toss a few pillows to him while I was gone, and he also had a blanket, silly kid was always was cold up in my apartment.

"So Range-man, gonna start this movie?" Tank asked. I flipped him off, and reached for the remotes,

"What movie is it?" Leah asked from the doorway.

" Big Daddy." Steph and Bobby called out laughing. Lester was laughing on the floor as Tank and I shook our heads.

"Whoa!" Leah said stopping in her tracks.

"What?" I asked turning to her, wondering what was wrong.

"There is no explosion in this, the last time I watched a regular movie with you was when I was little." Leah laughed.

"Not true, Cel made us watch that ridiculous movie last year." I told her.

" That doesn't count. You only watched it because you didn't want her to cry. Plus I still say you were asleep with your eyes open." Leah answered taking a step into the room. I watched from the corner of my eye to see where she would sit, on the couch or floor. I didn't see her choosing another place. I saw Lester look up at her then glance toward me, and back to my sister. She paused slightly and then nodded her head a fraction of an inch, after which Lester raised his hand up to her. I watched my baby sister place her hand in Lester's , he smiled at her which she returned then he pulled her down towards him.

"You can't prove that, plus you also watched it to keep Cel happy. We all did." I answered, watching Lester pull her towards him much like I had done with Steph moments before.

"No, May was okay watching it." Leah laughed. "I know Andy was asleep, and you were but I still am not sure about whether Alex was." She added. I sighed softly so only Steph heard me. She looked up at my hearing my sigh, then followed my line of vision. She turned to me.

"She'll be fine. He won't hurt her." She whispered in my ear.

"You don't know that."

"I do. He wouldn't start anything with her if he didn't truly want more than a one night stand." Steph explained. I nodded slightly.

"I was not asleep, Andy and Alex were," I told her after a moment.

"Really, so when Cel started to cry at the end of the movie, you three didn't jump up with surprise?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"Hey, none of us thought she would cry just because it ended." I said.

"Oh come on Cel cried about everything."

"I still don't get why." I told her laughing.

"She was pregnant!" Leah answered sitting up and starring at me.

"Please tell me you knew that if she was pregnant than she was going to be emotional." Steph asked me.

"I know that, this was her third child, the first two she was never that emotional. No matter what we did, we couldn't win, she cried over everything." I said to Steph ready to roll my eyes at her, man I had been around her too long.

Leah POV

"I'm so telling Cel you said that." I told my brother

"Don't you dare, I'll kill you." Ranger said.

"That just keeps coming up tonight." Steph laughed.

"Doesn't it though?" I laughed.

"I'll help you Range-man." Tank called out

"Gee thanks." Leah said sarcastically.

"Anytime Little Girl,"

"So Batman, can you start the movie now?" Steph asked, at which point I started to laugh hysterically.

"Batman?" I choked out.

"Yeah how perfect is that?" Tank laughed.

"The best." I laughed; I glanced at Steph who looked shocked and hurt almost. "Please tell me you came up with this?" I asked calming slightly, fighting off having Lester's shaking body causing me to laugh.

"Not me , but I think I might have been the first one to call him Batman to his face." Steph answered.

"Oh man, that is the best!" I laughed,

"Excuse me?" Ric called out

"Oh please you know it fits you, plus there is that picture." I laughed. The guys began laughing harder,

"What picture?" Steph asked excited.

"You haven't shown her?" I asked the boys ignoring my brother.

"No, because unlike you, he will kill us." Bobby answered.

"So not true." I laughed.

"No, it is." Lester laughed.

"Well for you that might be true." I said turning to face him, smiling. He looked at me shocked. I laughed.

"Two points for Leah." Bobby laughed loudly.

"Two that was definitely a three pointer." Tank said.

"Bastards." Lester mumbled, which caused me to laugh harder. The boys starred at me trying to find out why I was still laughing.

"So, really movie?" Steph said again.

"I'm guessing you like this movie Bombshell." Tank said.

"I do, it's hilarious."

"Just hang around here after a few days." Bobby laughed, "Its way better than any movie."

"I've been around you guys for long enough now. I know your all nuts…I mean funny." Steph laughed.

"Yes, but Leah's here now." Ranger said, "She starts everything."

"Hey Batman, I do not start anything." I told my brother, the boys laughed hard and loudly.

"Sure you don't little Girl." Tank called.

"So not true." I defended myself.

"No it is true," Bobby said.

"No, but when Alex is around, then there is trouble." I laughed.

"That is true." Tank said.

"When is the last time you talked to Alex?" I asked my brother, the boys grew quiet. "What? What's going on?" I asked.

"After your party I talked to him," Ranger told me.

"Ric, when was the last time you talk to him?" I asked facing my brother.

"After your party," He repeated. "He's fine."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's fine, watch the movie." Ranger told me.

"Knock it off!" I called out sitting up rigidly.

"He's fine, Leah, don't worry." Tank said.

"Yeah don't worry, that's all you guys ever say." I cried out.

"Come on." Ranger said standing up, I stood up and followed him to his office.

"Relax. Alex is fine." My brother said as soon as he closed the door.

"Where is he? And why hasn't he called me back?"

"Alex has been called in, but he's fine, really this isn't a hard case." My brother told me.

"When will he be done?" I asked quietly

"He told me probably by next weekend."

"You talked to him?"

"He checked in."

"He's ok?" I asked

"He's fine." My brother told me, "Really he's fine. He's got his whole team." My brother told me and I relaxed greatly. My brothers had a tendency to be called in by themselves, which was the worst.

"When is he supposed to call again?" I asked.

"He's not. This last week no contact, so nothing goes wrong." My brother told me."Ok," I said. I hated this, it's the worst feeling in the world.

"He's going to be fine, and when I talked to him last he told me to tell you he loves you and when he gets back you have to spend at least one day with him." Ranger told me smiling

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slightly angered.

"Because you hadn't asked about him yet, why tell you if you didn't ask?"

"Because he's still family."

"I know, which is why I waited for you to ask." Ranger said.

"Ass."

"So you've told me. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, and walked to my brother, he opened his arms and hugged me.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm always here for you baby girl." He said softly holding me tightly. I sighed and hugged him back then pulled away.

"I hate when you guys do this, you know."

"I know. We all do."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, but we can't do anything about it."

"That sucks."

"I know." I sighed again,

"Let's go." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yup. But if you hear from him, let me know."

"Will do." My brother said as we left his office going to join the guys. My brother walked to the couch to sit next to Steph, and I fell on the floor next to Lester. He reached out an arm and pulled me to rest near him.

"Movie time!" Steph called out. We laughed. My brother started the movie, and we all fell silent to watch, as the movie went on we all were laughing hard. As funny as the movie was I felt my eyes getting really heavy. I move to get up.

"Where are you going?" Lester quietly asked me pulling me to him once more.

"To my bed, I'm falling asleep." I answered just as softly. I heard Steph laughing and Bobby too.

"Stay, I'll bring you down later."

"I'm not going to let you carry me down."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm 21 that's insane"

"So what, just go to sleep here, I'll wake you." He said

"Promise?"

"Promise. Just stay, we've all missed you." He said. Our entire conversation was held in soft whispers of which I doubt anyone else heard. I nodded at Lester and he smiled back at me, pulling me closer. My head was resting on Lester's chest watching the rest of the movie. I didn't last much longer after our conversation, I was soon fast asleep. I of course did not realize Lester was soon to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranger POV

I watched Leah try to get up, but Lester wouldn't let her, somehow he convinced her to stay. She was resting with her head on his chest and was curled into his side, as much as I hated to admit it, she looked happy and Lester did too. After she settled back down she soon fell asleep, Lester was softly rubbing her back and her hair, and that's when I realized I was in trouble. I pulled Steph closer to me. She was laughing and looked up to me, smiling. She glanced at me.

Whispering softly, "what's wrong?"

"She's not five anymore." I answered just as softly. Steph laughed loudly, I noticed Bobby and Tank glanced over at us. I shook my head, and Bobby turned back to the TV, while Tank looked at me for a moment trying to figure out my thoughts, I sighed and he chuckled. His gaze turned toward Lester and my sister, then back to me. I nodded, he then laughed loudly.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Geeze Tank could you be any louder?" Lester asked when he was startled awake.

"Yeah I could, little man." Tank answered with a slight attitude. "Problem with that?"

"No but you will if you wake Leah." Lester responded meeting his gaze, the little shit wasn't going to show his fear. We all were afraid of Tank when it came to his sister, and since he felt my sisters where is his, Lester had to be afraid. I chuckled softly, and Steph looked at me. I shook my head, and whispered in her ear.

"Tank's very protective of his sister, and he counts mine as his."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're his family too." I said

"No I mean count his as yours,"

"Yes, his sister is mine." I smiled. I turned my glaze back to my guys.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of waking Leah up" Bobby said breaking their silent fight; they both glanced away at the same time. I shook my head, they were both crazy.

"That is never good." I said.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad to wake her up." Steph said.

"You would think, but she has a mean right hook. Thanks to her brothers." Bobby said.

"You taught her how to fight?" Steph asked me.

"No I didn't. " I told her.

"Oh come on you taught her how to throw a punch, that's the most important part." Tank said.

"You're kidding me," Steph laughed Tank and the boys shook their heads. "Please tell me you waited until she was like ten." Steph asked me. I looked away slightly. "How old was Leah?" Steph asked. Leah moved slightly when Steph called her name, we all waited a moment for her to settle again.

"She was three." I admitted quietly to Steph smiling, remembering teaching Leah.

"Oh you're kidding right? Please tell me that. Three! Ranger, that's ridiculous." Steph said laughing. "I'm sure your parents loved that." She added. I felt the smile leave my face. "What, what did I say?" she asked her concern obvious on her face. The guys were quiet.

"Bombshell you should have seen Leah that first week Ric taught her how to throw a punch. She would totter around and try to punch us all. It was great! That was until she hit Bobby." Tank laughed, I started to laugh hysterically as I remembered exactly what Tank was talking about. Bobby who had been laughing stopped and cringed. Lester had somehow fallen asleep again, he needed some time off; we had just been talking to him, I made a mental note of it.

"What's so funny about her hitting Bobby?" Steph asked.

"She punched him right in the family Jewels." Tank laughed I swear he was going to cry soon, as soon as Tank said this Steph could not stop laughing, she actually started to cry from laughter.

"Laugh it up clowns. We'll see who's laughing when Leah starts to get serious-"Bobby started to say.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE." I barked at him. Everyone else started to laugh. I scowled at them.

"Aw, Big brother can't handle that can he?" Bobby asked.

"Do you want to live?" I asked, slightly joking and Bobby laughed.

"You wouldn't dare Rang-man, no matter what you won't kill any of us in this room." Bobby answered still chuckling.

"Keep testing me, and we'll see." I answered. Bobby laughed. "You know I could kill you in the ring." I added when he hadn't stopped, yet this statement calmed him. Tank laughed. Steph was smiling, I think she really love seeing us relax like this and including her, when her and Morelli were together he always treated her like she was joke. The guys, myself included have a lot of respect for her; she's good at what she does.

"Alright, enough boys. I want to see the whole movie!" Steph said laughing turning back to the movie.

"Sure Babe, we're sorry." I said chucking, the guys laughed adding "us too." We all never want to upset Steph.

"Jerks." She laughed, and faced the television, and started laughing at Adam Sandler and the boy in the movie. We all settled into watching the movie again, Steph settled into my side resting gently against me. I pulled her closer to me, and she relaxed more finally resting against me fully. I heard her sigh softly, and I smiled, glad we finally figured out our relationship.

The movie rolled on and I felt Steph fall asleep, she hardly ever saw the end of a movie. The guys were still up and laughing to the movie, I was awake but my mind wouldn't stop. Finally the movie ended, I shut it off and looked at the guys.

"They asleep?" I asked Tank glancing toward my sister and Lester.

"Completely, what's on your mind Rang-man. If you try to wake him up now, he'll wake Leah." Tank answered. I knew Lester wasn't used to having someone sleeping with him and would pop up, knocking Leah of his chest, not that he would mean it; it's just our first reaction.

"Yeah I know. I wanted to talk to you guys." I said and sighed.

"What's up Ric?" Bobby asked.

"How…What…" I tried to say. The guys laughed softly, and I sighed again. "She's my baby sister." I explained.

"We know Ric, she's our too." Bobby said. We didn't often talk about emotions or things like this, only about important things mainly family and important people in our lives.

"He doesn't do relationships; he always is after one thing only. She's my baby sister, and he's going to hurt her."

"No he won't," Bobby said. "Lester is smarter than that. We all know how you are with your sisters, we're the same way." He explained.

"He's right Ric, plus ignore it as you might have tried, we all saw this coming." Tank added, "He wouldn't start something with her, unless he wanted something serious, he would rather die than hurt her." He explained.

"He's going to hurt her, no matter what you say." I scowled.

"Like you've hurt Steph?" tank said.

"I have not." I answered with a slight growl.

"Bull and you know it, no matter what you hurt the people you love. It's how relationships grow." He answered harshly then calmed.

"But she's not ready for him, or any relationship." I tried, couldn't they see what I saw.

"She is too, you've taught her not to get into things unless she's ready. You may not like it, and we may not like it. This is what she wants." Bobby said.

"Plus didn't she talk to you first before starting anything?" Tank asked.

I nodded, "Lester also mentioned something, but I didn't tell her that." I laughed, they did too.

"He knew it was coming?" Bobby asked smiling.

"He asked, if he could date her, if that's what she wanted." I explained. We laughed, knowing that nothing would happen if Leah didn't want it to, she was the most stubborn person I've ever met, and I know Steph and the guys.

"Smart boy." Tank said. "Relax Ric, their both smart kids..."

"Exactly their kids!"

"Fine would you rather me say man and woman?" I shook my head

"She's still a kid." I answered.

"Not exactly, she's 21 and a college graduate." Bobby said.

"Why did she have to grow up so fast?" I sulked.

"Because your family raised her to be independent. You're lucky she still considers your opinions and advice."

"I know, but other 21 year old are out parting every night, no my sister is asleep on the floor in my apartment because she's tired." I said.

"Ric, do you realize what you're saying?" Tank asked chuckling. I nodded.

"So you'd rather have your sister piss drunk with random people, than here safe with us?" Bobby asked.

I shook my head. "I want my sister here, but not with Lester like that."

"That's only gonna happen if you do say something; you know that Leah will be so upset though right?" Bobby asked.

"Calm down Ric. Let them figure it out, just be here for her." Tank said.

"I know. Do me a favor?" I asked. The both looked at me, I didn't often ask for something when we talked about this.

"Of course bro." Bobby said.

"Make sure when he hurts her, I don't kill him. And when they fight don't let me get involved. I don't want to, but when it comes to Leah…." I explained trailing off they understood, Leah was one of my weaknesses I always tried to step in on her, I've learned not to but I felt this was going to be much hard to restrain myself.

"Promise, bro." Tank answered.

"Thanks, for everything." I said they nodded. Bobby yawned.

"Alright, I'm beat, night guys. Hey Ric, do you want me to bring Leah downstairs?" Bobby asked standing.

"No. They're ok." I answered working at standing without waking Steph, I heard Tank chuckle, I glared at him.

"Want a hand with Steph?" Tank asked when Bobby went downstairs.

"No I've got her, you really think they'll be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. But I also think we should get a picture of them so we have blackmail for later on." Tank laughed.

"As long as you remember this was your idea." I laughed, "Let me move Steph, my camera is in the top right drawer of my desk."

"Yeah I know. Two minutes." He said, walking to my office, as I carried Steph to my bed. I laughed as she settled into my chest as I walked; I softly placed her on the bed, forcing her fingers to release my shirt.

I walk back into the living room; Tank was standing near the pair on the floor, camera in hand. He looked over at me, I nodded and he took a picture. Lester opened his eyes at the flash.

"Fuck." He said, starting to bolt up but quickly stopping noticing Leah's position. Tank laughed and nodded. "Oh well, whatever." He said, and started to move.

"Where are you going?" Tank asked.

"I'm getting up to go downstairs; I told Leah I would carry her down." He answered.

"Don't bother, just go back to sleep." I said, he looked at me.

"Ranger I'm up." He answered confused.

"I see that, just go back to sleep. Is sleeping on the floor or Leah bothering you?" I asked.

"No sir." He answered; hmm a tired Lester brings out a more afraid Lester, good to know.

"Then just go back to sleep."

"But I'm awake; I'll bring Leah to her room, on the way to mine." He said again.

"Lester, Ric doesn't care if you sleep here. Just go back to sleep." Tank told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, Lester just go to sleep." I told him. He looked at me for a minute, trying to judge if I was sincere or not. Finally he nodded, laid back down and made a move to reach for Leah, but stopped. Tank laughed.

"We already have the pictures and saw you during the movie." Tank said. Lester looked like he blushed.

"Ranger, I know I said if Leah wants me, but sir, are you still ok with this and me?" he asked softly. I was shocked by Lester. Normally he was tough as nails, even in situations where everyone else was uncomfortable; Lester would make it less uncomfortable by making some smartass comment.

"Lester, we need to talk." I said, I watched Tank step closer in case he needed to step in. I saw Lester take a deep breath and nod, taking a moment to calm himself; he began to get up disentangling himself from Leah.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can stay there." I said. "I really meant talk, Lester. Clear the air, if we don't talk about this, we won't be able to work together." I explained, Les shook his head.

"I'd been fine to work no matter what." He said slightly defensively, "You're my boss, my past commanding officer, and a brother to me." He explained.

"He's right, Ric." Tank said. "You would be able to work, but both of you would still be wary of one another. In which case, Ric is right too." We all nodded, while Tank talked Lester got up.

"You didn't have to get up." I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to, this is important." He answered. Damn straight, this is my little sister, I thought, but just nodded. We walked into my office.

"You armed?" Lester asked. I nodded, confused. "Just don't kill me." He said joking, I laughed, there is that smartass.

"I make no promises." I responded. He gaped at me. "I was joking; Danny wouldn't like it if I finished you off. He wants that job, if it comes to it." I answered. Lester paled slightly.

"Danny wouldn't finish me off, our Momma would kill him." He answered hesitantly.

"Don't listen to him Lester, he won't kill you. Neither will Danny." Tank chuckled. Lester nodded.

"I know that," he responded.

"Sure you did." Tank laughed.

"Enough children." I interrupted. "Let's get this over with." I added.

"Look Ranger, when I talked to you before it was an idea, not actuality that Leah and I might get together, but now it's becoming that actuality. That obviously changes things, are you still ok with this, and me?" Lester asked after taking a deep breath.

"I'm still ok with it, but I swear to you, if you hurt my sister because of something stupid, I swear I will hurt you." I answered truthfully.

LESTERS POV

I felt myself pale; Ranger just gave me the warning of my life. "I would never want to hurt Leah," I told him.

"I'm not joking Lester, I will hurt you. Leah is my baby sister; she's one of the most important people in my life. I love her more than anything. Do not hurt her, because not only will I hurt you, Andy and Alex will be after you too." Ranger reminded me.

"I know, trust me I know. I also can't decide who will hurt me most?" I said joking.

"I will." Ranger answered with a slight smile.

"Good to know, I'm make sure you find me first so you knock me out." I laughed. "But I swear you Ranger, I have no intention of hurting Leah, just like you I hate to see her upset." I said.

"I know that's why I'm also going to say this: Leah is not like all your other girls. She's not a one night stand, if that's what you're after, end this now." Ranger growled.

"It's not. You know that I would never do that to Leah." I answered with slight defensiveness.

"Good. As long as that's clear." Ranger said.

"So you're sure your ok with this?" I asked again.

"Yes, just don't forget what I've said." He said, I nodded.

"You're ok with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I've known you for how long?" he asked.

"My whole life." I answered.

"Exactly Lester, I know you. I know you're a good guy, I just know how you are with women most of the time, and I don't want you to do that to Leah."

"I know, Ranger, trust me. I don't have the best past with women, but that's not why I want to be with Leah. You have to believe me Ranger, Tank you too." I said with a slight beg.

"We know, relax Lester." Tank said reassuringly. "But listen to me now, because I will not say it again. Do not hurt Leah." Tank added, even without the threat being said, I knew what he meant. I knew I had paled more, I nodded.

"Yes Sir." I answered. Around the guys I never use sir; I was hoping they realized I meant it tonight in respect for Leah's older brothers.

"Hey boys, if your all done deciding my life for me, I'm just wanted to say goodnight." We all turned shocked to see Leah standing in the doorway. "You all need to be more aware of your surroundings." She smiled, I could see she was proud of herself for one sneaking up on all of us, and two throwing our words back at us.

"What woke you?" Ranger asked.

"Nothing. I'm going down to my room, I'll see you guys in the morning, I'll probably be in the control room around 8. Is that ok?" Leah asked, carefully avoiding answering Rangers question.

LEAH'S POV

"That's fine, whenever you want, you could sleep in if you want." My brother said. I nodded. "So what woke you?" he asked.

"Goodnight." I said, walking to my brother I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He returned the hug and kissed the top of my head, however when I tried to pull away he wouldn't let me go. "Don't worry about it Ric." I chuckled.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." He said and gave me another kiss. I was thinking he was happy I was home again. When he finally let me go I took the two steps to Tank.

"Night big brother." I smiled; Tank had always looked out for me and truly was a big brother to me.

"Night Darling." He said returning my hug and kissing the top of my head too, however he released me as I pulled back. When I pulled back, I was thinking about how awkward this would be soon, being around my brothers and with Lester.

"Hey Ric, are you gonna be free for lunch tomorrow?" I asked softly, I didn't want him to put off his job, or life just because I was home again.

"No, I'm going to be up here with you. Come on Baby girl you couldn't have forgotten that fast." He smiled. I nodded, walking over to Lester.

"Night Les." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight Leah." He said, and then kissed the top of my head, just as my brothers had done. I laughed to myself, these guys were so great. I pulled away and glanced at my brothers, Tank had a small smile on his face, Ric had his blank mask on. I sighed mentally; I would talk to him tomorrow.

"Thanks for dragging me up here Ric." I said and the boys laughed.

"I'll do it again if I have too."

"I'll remember that, and pay back will be coming." I answered.

"Good luck." Ranger laughed.

"I remember the last time you tried to get Ranger." Tank laughed.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed, remembering how I failed miserable, but in my defense I was a lot younger then. "Alright, I'm going to fall down soon, goodnight guys." I smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Good night Lester." I heard Ranger say, I turned back shocked. Ranger just dismissed Les? Aw hell, Les and I can't be anything if it's going to strain their relationship.

"Ranger?" Tank asked Lester was just stared at him.

"I'm not pissed, Lester Breath." Ranger said this statement caused Lester to wake up and actually take a breath.

"So you're dismissing me?" Lester asked still shocked.

"No, if you want to stay up here stay. We're not in the military right now are we?" Ranger asked all of us shook our heads. "I know you want go downstairs, so just go." Ranger smiled.

"Ric? You're not trying to kill Lester or me?" I asked shocked, and hesitantly.

"No not yet, we've talked. Also you both know my thoughts." Ric said. Tank was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked tank.

"Nothing little girl, just the fact that your brother has just figured some things out." He laughed.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked.

"Well for one, you're not a small child anymore." I looked at Ric, he nodded sheepishly. Hmm interesting.

"And" Lester prompted. "You said things, plural." He explained.

"There's more?" I asked. Tank and Ranger nodded after looking at one another briefly. They really had been around one another to long, they always knew what the other was thinking. "Are you going to share with the class?" I asked.

"You're both happy." He Ranger said.

I gapped at Ranger for a few moments then looked at Lester, he was looking at Ranger, and he nodded and looked towards me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah I am. Point being?"

"You make one another happy. No one wants to see either of you unhappy." Tank said.

"Thanks." I said softly, I love my brothers so much they were the great ever.

"Goodnight." Ranger said. "Lester, you're off at least one whole day this week." Ranger said.

"Excuse me?" Lester asked.

"You're dead on your feet, I don't care what day. But you need rest. Sleep in tomorrow, and take at least one day off." Ranger explained. "No discussion on this." He added.

"You got it Rang." Lester said. "Night guys." He added sheepishly. Tank and Ranger laughed.

"Night!" I added they both answered and Lester and I started to walk out.

"Hey Leah I need to talk to Ranger real fast. I'll meet you in the hall?" Lester asked me suddenly when we reached the front door to Ric's apartment.

"Yeah Les, I can walk down alone really." I said, secretly upset.

"Nah wait for me, please." He asked with puppy dog eyes, damn it. I really did just want sleep.

"Ok. Can I wait here?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Two minutes really." I nodded and watched him take long strides to Ric's office.

LES's pov

I had a sudden thought, and needed to talk to Ranger again, as I walked away from Leah I knew I was about to have an awkward conversation with Ranger. I walked into his office, knocking on the doorframe before entering.

"Lester?" Ranger asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He nodded; Tank looked at me then Ranger.

"Leah in the hall?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll be outside, don't make me regret leaving, either of you." He warned.

"Got ya Dad, we'll be good I promise. Scouts honor." I joked holding up two fingers. He shook his head.

"What's on your mind Les?" Ric asked.

"I know you said you're ok with this situation, but I need to talk about some things." I said. He nodded, as if saying I'm listening and take your time. "I don't want to do anything to anger you." I admitted.

"I know. But what exactly are you talking about?" he asked.

"If one of us stayed in the others room, are we both, and I mean am I, going to be alive the next day." I asked.

"You're putting me in a really awkward spot Santos." I nodded easily catching him using my last name giving me a warning to watch my word choice. I knew this was bad, but we both knew it had to be said. "You're both grownups." He said as if he tasted something horrible. I nodded my understanding basically he was ok with it, but never wanted to admit that his baby sister was in alone room with a guy, she was his baby sister.

"You going to kill me if you see a PDA?" I asked cheekily, I had to I can't handle this serious of stuff for long.

"Depends." He answered. He wasn't going to, but if he saw something he didn't like, my ass was dead and I'd be on monitor duty for a long time.

"Trust me on this Sir, please." I said, turning serious.

"I am." He answered. "Why are you calling me sir?"

I took a deep breath, "Respect. You're her older brother, and a father figure to her, if I was going this serious about any other girl I would need to talk to her father then I would use sir for anyone." I explained quietly. This was another subject that I knew Ric did not want to talk about. He nodded after a minute.

"Thanks Lester, but really you don't have to call me sir." He said, "Now get out of my sight; I've seen your ugly mug for too long." He smirked.

"Right back at ya." I laughed, "Night Ric."

"Night Les." He answered as I walked out of his office; Tank was talking to Leah by the door. They noticed me, and Leah hugged Tank and gave him a smile. Tank kissed her on the top of her head and opened the door for her; I had reached them by this point and looked at Tank.

"You've had your warning." He said quietly. I nodded, knowing that if I did anything to hurt Leah I was dead.

"Trust me, please." I answered. He hesitated, "she means a lot to everyone, I know that." I added. Finally Tank nodded. We had this discussion under our breaths so Leah wouldn't have to hear, she was watching us carefully knowing what was taking place.

"Are you done now?" she asked slightly pissed off. We both smiled at her

"Yeah Darling. We're done." Tank answered chuckling. "Good, Night big brother, see you in the am." She smiled and walking to the stairwell, I laughed to myself. Only Leah willingly took the stairs, Ranger taught her so many things. I caught up to her about five steps down, and took a hold of her under her legs and behind neck, and lifted her into my arms. She gave a tiny shriek of surprise.

LEAH'S POV

"Lester!" I shrieked he scared me by suddenly picking me up.

"What?" he smiled.

"Put me down, you're going to hurt yourself. Why do you guys feel that I can't walk by myself?" I asked angrily.

"You can do it by yourself, but I told you I would carry you down. Can't go back on my word, I'd get kicked out of the military. Honesty is important." He answered being the smart ass that he was.

"jerk." I replied, "Put me down." I added.

"Nope sorry, we're almost back." He said. I sighed, knowing I was not going to win. Lester had already reached his apartment. "Will you come in for a few minutes so we can talk?" he asked, outside his door. I nodded. "You're not too tired?" I shook my head. "Feeling awkward?" he asked, I nodded my head not looking at him. I glanced at him and he had been smirking, but not anymore. He slowly lowered me to my feet. Oh man, just what I needed. Lester unlocked his door and pushed the door open, allowing me to go in first. "What anything to eat or drink?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good thanks though Les." I answered happily.

"You gonna pretend you're not feeling awkward?" he asked.

"Yes, and you will to." I answered chuckling.

"No sorry. Why do you feel awkward?" he asked.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, Leah we do." He answered sitting down in the chair across from his couch.

"You're not going to sit with me?" I asked surprised.

"Not until after this talk." He said.

"Fine be that way. I've known you forever, you work for my older brother, he was at one point your commanding officer, and your six years older than me. I know so much about you that I should be afraid, and you know everything about me, all my secrets! I don't even understand how you can want to have a relationship!" I blurted out, growing louder as I went on. I finished quietly though, embarrassed of what I was saying.

"You're amazing, your brother is one of the best men I've ever met and will ever meet, all of your brothers I should say. Age doesn't matter, hopefully my six years ahead of you will make me mature enough for you. I love that I know everything about you, but I still don't know everything, but I hope you'll tell me everything one day. If everything you known about me scares you then we shouldn't have a relationship." Lester said, starting with emotion and ending with a "blank face" void of any emotion.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's short, and took me a while but classes are killer. Comments are appreciated.

"It doesn't scare me in the way that I'm afraid of you as a person. I never have nor will I ever, so don't even go there." I said fiercely, how could he even think that's what I meant. "I'm afraid because I don't meet the standards of the girls you've been with. I've never been with someone; you've been with many girls. I'm very different from your other girls." I said quietly admitting my true fears.

"I know you're not like other girl, that's what I love about you! Who cares who you have or haven't been with? I don't. I care about now, whether you're willing to give me a chance. As for my standards, in the past I had none, I've slowly been raising them in hopes of finding someone who would really care about me. I know it's bad to talk about past girlfriends, but since you've gone to school," he paused gauging my reaction. "I actually had two semi serious relationships, sure they didn't last long, but it was a start for me, so in relationships you and I, we're equal." Lester said smiling, I shook my head viciously. "Relationships Leah. Nothing more, I never did relationships." He added sheepishly. I nodded slightly, still unsure. This was big; a lot was on the line. "I know a lot's at stake here, trust me I know." He said starring at me reading my mind.

"Do you? Really I mean? Lester if you want anything with me, you have to be serious; I'm not in this for one night, or a week. I can't do that with you." I told him softly.

"I know, Leah I can't do that to you." He said slightly sarcastic, if I didn't know him so well I wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm not just talking about my brothers threatening you!" I yelled.

"Neither am I." he answered in a confident loud voice, he never yelled.

"Your friendship is way too important to me, you've always been there I can't lose that now."

"I know, baby, I'll be here for you always, no matter what." He said trying to calm me.

"If we don't work out then what? Is this worth the risk of losing my best friend?" I asked.

"No matter what you will not lose me." He responded reaching out to hug me.

"NO LESTER! I'M NOT KIDDING! WHAT HAPPENS IF WE DON'T WORK?" I yelled stepping away from him.

"Princess, come here, I'm not saying that I'll always be here just because I want us to have a relationship. I've known you forever, your whole life. You are my best friend too; I cannot live without that. That's why I can promise you, that you will always have me." He said calmly.

"It would be ruined, awkward, you know that's true."

"It would be awkward, but you will not lose me. Yes in the beginning we probably would avoid one another, but not for long, I can't stay away from you. I couldn't when I was little and I still can't." he explained smirking.

"How can you promise that, what if something happens and you hate me? What if I'm not good enough for you, then what? Then you'll never want to talk to me again!" I said quietly, to the point where I wasn't sure if Lester could hear me. Suddenly I was pulled into Lester's arms, my face pulled up, my eyes wide locked on Lester's fierce ones.

"Do NOT say that you're not good enough, for me or anyone." He said fiercely. "Ever, do you understand?" growled. I nodded surprised; he had never gotten rough with me or fierce. "You are one the best people I have ever met and I do not want to ever hear you put yourself down like that." He explained softening.

"I'm sorry." I said unsure of what else to say.

"Don't be. I know your past Leah, don't put yourself down again." He mumbled hugging me tight.

"I know you do, you know everything about me. Doesn't that worry you, let's face it Les. I have a lot of baggage." I chuckled softly. I did, my life was not standard, but it was what it was and I enjoyed most of it.

"I love your baggage, it makes you who you are; one of the strongest people I have ever and will ever meet, yet you have the kindest heart. Others, who have your past, are nowhere near the person you are. You amaze me." He said tilting my face up again gently. I felt my eyes start to tear.

"Thank you." I said softly pausing for a deep breath to calm my emotions. "That means the world to me." I added.

"Just the truth." He smiled. I hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"It maybe what you think is the truth, but I can't describe what it means to me." I told him after a few minutes.

"I know." He answered. I finally pulled back and looked up at him, oh man I really wanted to pretend we were done, and I felt like he did too.

"We have to finish this." I said. He nodded. "Sorry for bringing it back up." He nodded slightly.

"You had to." He answered, and hugged me tightly for a few seconds then released me and stepped back. "Look Leah, I know what I want, I think I know what you want. Yet there are important things holding us back, we have to decide here and now whether it's worth the risk or not, before anything happens."

"I know. I want to try for an 'us' but I can't survive if I don't have you."

"You won't have to." He said. I nodded.

"What do you think, I've told you my thoughts, and I also won't deal with it always being my thoughts and ideas. If we do this, we're in it together." I said slightly pissy.

"I know that. Don't get pissy." He smirked. "I want to give us a go." He said smiling.

"But?"

"But I respect and support whatever you decide." He said.

"There is nothing hold you back! I thought you said our friendship mattered to you! Hell don't my brothers' scare you? Most guys hear one word of warning and are running their fastest the other way!?" I yelled.

"Of course I care about our friendship; I know I will not let that go, no matter what. Your brothers care about you, I respect that. If I do something where they feel the need to kill me, I deserved it." He explained. I was stunned, in a twisted way that was one of the nicest things someone has said to me.

"You mean that? Both things?" I asked shocked.

"100" he answered with no hesitation.

"You amaze me, thank you." I said, I hoped he knew what I meant by that. He nodded smiling, he did. "Do you think we could talk about a few things first?" I asked.

"I guess we could." Lester faked sighed. "You going to give us a go?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I really want to. But I want to discuss something first"

"Sure princess." He said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. I feel into the seat next to him.

"I want to try for us. But I'm not going to lie, I'm still worried. Can we take it slow?" I asked. "I know it seems stupid, but I we need to be sure, for both our sakes."

"I know Leah. That was my plan all along, but we'll go as slow as you want. There is a lot at stake."

"Ok, and one more thing." He nodded. "You can't pull this I'm going to be silent to hear what you want first, and then tell me what you think." I explained. "Ok. Promise princess." He said. "You're sure about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We just have to make sure we stay talking about everything, I don't want to lose that." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, now I don't know about you but I'm wide awake again." Lester told me smirking. "Yeah, yelling usually wakes people up. I think I'm just gonna watch some TV and try to fall asleep." I told him, making a move to stand up.

"Good, come on." He said grabbing my hand pulling me toward his bedroom.

"Whoa! What's going on there buddy. I'm going to my bed to sleep." I told Lester.

"Fine we can sleep in your bed." He said smiling.

"LESTER! My brother will kill us." I half shrieked.

"No he won't."

"Yes, he will. How do you know?"

"I talked to him, and asked him." He answered sheepishly.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! YOU ASKED MY BROTHER IF YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ME?" I yelled almost at the top of my lungs.

"NO! I asked if we would both be alive if we stayed in the same room at night." He answered.

"I can't believe you asked him that! This is my life! You better not think that you are going to ask my brother about everything having to do with me!"

"I know, but this depends on both of us being alive in the morning." He smirked.

"DAMN IT LESTER!" I hollered, finally throwing my hands up stormed out of his apartment. Unfortunately for me, Lester is only across the hall, literally. I walked straight out his door to mine, reached for the door knob attempted to turn it. I know when I left earlier tonight my door was unlocked. DAMN IT, I thought and turned around angrily slamming into a wall.

"Oh hell." I muttered.

"I didn't realize I pissed you of that much," the wall spoke.

"Really you want to get into this in the hall?" I asked bitterly.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Probably not. Everyone in the building probably knows about us already." I answered.

"Most likely." He answered, he spun me in his arms, molding his front to my back, and nudged me closer to my door. He played with the lock for a few seconds and the door popped open.

"Thanks Jack." I told him patting his arms around my waist." He laughed, and let go taking a step back. "Come in, you win." I told him. He laughed loudly again and shook his head.

"My apartment is set up, yours is still boxed up. Come on." He said reaching out for my hand.

"Give me two minutes." I walked into my room and grabbed my blanket off my bed wrapped it around me then walked back to the door of my apartment. It was open so I assumed Lester went back to his room, I looked around my room searching for my keys, damn it I shrugged and pulled my door closed.

"Hey Les where are you?" I called into his open door,

"Kitchen." He answered shortly. I walked toward him, wondering what had him upset. "I said no." I heard him say, when I reached him I saw him on the phone, looking very pissed off. "No. Look I'll call you tomorrow to finish this, I'm too tired." He sighed, "Fine. You too man." He finished softer.

"You ok?" I asked, even though I really wanted to ask who he was talking to and about what.

"Yeah I'm fine. Danny is just well Danny." He half laughed.

"Brothers suck." I said with a smile, he laughed.

"Careful, Ric's got the whole building bugged."

"Yeah I know. Everything ok with Danny?" I asked, Lester was first and foremost my friend.

"Yeah, he's fine. I talked to him about you, I wanted his advice." He said bashfully, "yeah I know. But he called asking to talk to you, and because he wants me to talk to Steph about Ric." He explained.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you for talking to your brother, I talked to Ric first remember?" I laughed. "Why does he want you to talk to Steph about Ric?" I asked.

"Relax, Danny is thinking about doing something for Ric's birthday and wants Steph help. But Steph cannot for her life lie to your brother. Even about stupid things like for a surprise."

"Not many can." I smiled. I couldn't lie to my brother so I understood this.

"I can." Lester smiled. I laughed

"Hardly, you got away with it once." I laughed.

"One more time than you." He answered pulling me into his arms. "Now, I'm tired and am going to turn on a movie, lie in my comfy bed and fall asleep, and I hope you'll join me." He gave one of his heartbreak smiles that when used in public, women would stop and stare.


End file.
